The Life Project
by DominoTyler
Summary: Due to coplaints from parents, the sixth and seventh year students are now taught a life class, starting with their Survival Project! They have a house, kids, bills to pay, things to buy...Lots of ships but mainly Draco/Hermione. Enjoy! Disclaimer's here!
1. Chapter 1

*Go to chapter 14, where I explain. This will be the first chapter that I fix up. I'm soo sorry.

* * *

Alrighty! Normal disclaimer thing...don't own crap. I know their are a lot of stories out there like this one, but I decided to take a stab at it. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

The sound in the Great Hall was outrageous. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all sat down at the table and waited for Dumbledore's usual speech.

"Now that we're all sorted into our house and we've eaten, I'd like to make a couple of announcements. One, I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is obviously forbidden. Two, no leaving the castle without letting a teacher know, and having permission granted. Four, any one interesed in joining Quiditch should sign up, and will be given a chance to try out for our captains. And now, I have a very special announcement." He paused and looked around the Great Hall. "Several parents in the past couple of years have approached me with the question of a life studies program here at Hogwarts, and we have finally found a suitable teacher to teach all of the seventh and sixth year students about life outside of school. Please welcome: Molly Weasley!"

Ron's mouth dropped open as he watched his mother approach the podium, a huge smile on her face. "As you know," she began, "I am Molly Weasley. I have had a fair share of children myself, and so I found myself fit to teach this class. Those who have my class listed on their schedule will meet in classroom 209 at ten o'clock every Monday and Wednesday, starting tomorrow. You will need to bring nothing except a book bag and a quill and parchment. My class is for both sixth and seventh years together. Thank you Albus," she then added, and returned to her seat beside Professor Snape.

Dumbledore continued his speech as a teacher came around and handed out schedules.

Hermione's eyes automatically flicked to ten o'clock. "Yes!" She exclaimed as she read "Life Classes."

"You got it too?" Harry asked. Ron looked horrified, and Harry looked like he couldn't care less.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Isn't it exciting?"

Harry shrugged.

"No it is not bloody exciting!" Ron said. "My mom is teaching! I don't want my mom for a teacher!"

"Why not, Ron," Ginny asked. "It won't be that bad."

"Yeah right," Ron muttered.

The next morning, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all left Potions to go to their next classroom. Once seated, Hermione looked around. In the room she found Dean Thomas, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, and Parvati Patil. Anyone not in the room would start their class later in the year.

Hermione took a seat next to Ron and Harry, and then watched as Mrs. Weasley bustled into the classroom.

"Hello students!" Mrs.-Professor Weasley greeted as she turned from writing her name on the top of a black board with her wand. "Now, I am going to get started with your first project immediately. I'm not positive, but I'm assuming all of you will want to be married in the future. So our first assignment is Survival. You will be paired with a spouse and receive two children that you will need to take care of. You will get a house to clean and live in. You will receive fake money to pay for bills and food. You will be graded on a final test and essay on how much you have learned. Now, to start, I have chosen our pairs at random. In the corner by the diaper diagram, I'd like Dean, Parvati, Harry, and Luna. By the checkbook display, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Blaise." Hermione's eyes widened as she stood and approached the diagram. She pretended to be immersed in the article about balancing a checkbook, ignoring the stares she was receiving from the two boys. As soon as she was sure they weren't looking, she adjusted her skirt and buttoned up an extra button on her blouse.

"And over by the currency charts, Ron, Cho, Seamus, and Lavender."

Professor Weasley glanced up from her notebook and smiled at the pairs. "Perfect. Now, remember your groups. Ronald Weasley?"

Ron glanced up from his doodle to his mum, looking sheepish. "Yes?"

"Hand these out for me, will you?" She asked. "They have everyone's names on the inside."

Ron walked around and handed out a book to every person, then returned to his group quickly.

"On the inside you will find your group," Professor Weasley started. "When you take the potion in your rooms, some of the information will be updated. Now, if you'll please turn to page one, we will start our discussion on wedding vows..."

When the bell for class end was about to ring, Professor Weasley said, "Okay, on the inside cover you will find a location and a password. This is your house for the duration of this class. The password is the same for every life project student, considering in real life, our houses have locks and not passwords. We will discuss bills on Wednesday. I want you to go to your house now and follow the directions you will find on the table. Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays you have a free period during this time. Remember to take perfect care of your children. Only students in this class can babysit, and only during an emergency. Be ready for your weddings on Wednesday. Memorize your wedding vows. See you Wednesday, students."

On this note, the bell rang. As Hermione and Ginny walked together, they found Blaise and Draco waiting for them at the door.

"Come on Granger, Weasley. We haven't got all day," Draco demanded as they approached.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at her best friend. Ginny caught what she meant and returned the gesture, nodding.

The four parted from their other classmates, all headed in separate directions. Hermione and the three were headed in the direction of the dungeons.

"Of course we get stuck down here," Hermione groaned, pulling out her wand. "Lumos."

"What's so bad about the dungeons, Granger?" Draco demanded.

"Well, first, their dark, and I, being a normal human being, need the sun to live, unlike some other scaly creatures I know. Second, the term dungeons are used to describe a medieval prison. This is definitely prison."

"Harsh," Blaise commented.

Hermione rolled her eyes again, and looked back down at her book. She looked up.

"Aha!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Draco asked.

"We're here!"

"No, why did you scream?"

"Uh...I didn't scream."

"Yes you did. A weird one, like this-Aha!"

"Yes. I do that when I've discovered something." She leaned over to Ginny. "Is this just a muggle thing?"

Ginny shrugged.

"Just say that password, Granger," Blaise said. "Draco doesn't understand anything below his status."

"I see," Hermione said. She turned to a big, black statue of a Goth unicorn and said, "Sparrow."

The unicorn bowed and stepped backwards, revealing a door, which Hermione pulled open.

She blinked in the sudden light. The hallways had been dark, but at least someone had thought to light candles in the room. The others followed in, and they took a minute to examine the room.

The biggest object was the large sofa that wrapped around the room, leaving only an opening on one side. In front of it were a table and a fireplace. There were three doors in it. Hermione opened one. In it was a large bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and all of Hermione's and Ginny's hair care products. She turned to the next. In it were a trundle bed, two dressers, and dozens of empty picture frames.

So that must mean...she opened the next door ad found that it was, indeed, the master bedroom, complete with a king-sized bed, end tables, and a single closet and shoe holder.

Hermione returned to the living room. The other three were standing around the coffee table. As Hermione approached, she saw words floating in midair.

"Choose carefully," it read. "Make sure you choose within your sex. Boy drinks boy. Girl drinks girl. Drink the whole potion."

As Hermione read each word, they disappeared in turn. Hermione glanced at the table. Behind a card that read "Female" were two goblets, and the same behind "Male."

Blaise picked up a goblet behind Male. "What are we waiting for?" he asked, downing the potion.

The others did the same. Hermione licked her lips and waited. She turned to Draco. "I don't feel any different."

He cleared his throat and pointed behind her.

"Oh Merlin."

* * *

Hope you liked it! 8) Please please please review! I'll be updating soon!

* * *

I changed a few things that didn't make much sense, and some things I remember people commenting on. Hope this satisfies.


	2. Chapter 2

*Updated

* * *

Alright, my sister told me that Cho was a year older than Harry. I was going to say that she failed and had to go through Hogwarts another year, then I remembered she's in Ravenclaw. So she's the same age now. I used my Sorceress powers and she is now seventeen.

* * *

Hermione looked down at the floor where, instead of the previous 17 and 16 year old Hogwarts students, were now sitting a four year old and a three year old.

"Ginny?" Hermione exclaimed at the same time Draco said, "Blaise?"

"Ginny did it!" Blaise exclaimed suddenly.

"Wha-...?" Just as this escaped Hermione's mouth, Ginny's tiny, pale, freckled arms were wrapped around Hermione's legs, sobbing into Hermione's robes.

"He's lying, mommy!" she exclaimed.

"Mommy?" Hermione said. She looked to Draco for help.

"This must be the project," Draco said. "These are our...children."

Hermione looked back down at Ginny.

"Don't worry," Hermione said, leaning down and picking up Ginny. "You're not in trouble."

"But I brokeded your 'spensive p'fume bottle!" She wailed loudly.

"What?" Hermione said. If she was talking about the bottle Hermione had received from her mother for her seventeenth birthday, Hermione would wring her little neck. "Where?"

Ginny was hysterical. "In you and daddy's room!"

Hermione pulled open the door that she had seen the master bedroom in and, sure enough, despite the clean floor earlier, now in front of the dresser was laying a pink glass perfume bottle with the rim broken off.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, setting Ginny on the bed and rushing to the bottle. She picked up the pieces. "Ginny!" She cleared her throat. "Sweetie. Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to play mommy," Ginny whispered shakily.

Hermione's expression softened and she put the bottle back on the dresser. "That's okay. Mommy can fix it." She gave Ginny a hug and pulled out her wand. Once the bottle was fixed, Hermione realized that it was time to go to the Great Hall for lunch.

She returned to the main room to find Draco sitting on the couch, his hands on his forehead, watching Blaise throw crinkled pieces of parchment at his-Draco's-face.

Hermione had Ginny latched to her hip. "Malfoy?"

He turned towards her, getting hit in the ear by a piece of parchment.

"Time for lunch."

He nodded and stood.

"Mommy?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked, setting her down and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Why do you call daddy my last name?" She asked. "Uncle Snape told me daddy's name is Draco."

"It is..." Hermione started. "Uncle Snape?" She mouthed to Draco. He shrugged. "I'm sorry. Draco, it's time for lunch," she repeated.

Draco walked over and grabbed Blaise by the hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Draco, be careful!" Hermione exclaimed as Blaise burst into tears. Hermione gathered her in her arms.

"What did I do?" Draco asked.

"You have to be gentle," she said, stroking Blaise's hair. "He's only a child."

"No mommy," Blaise said, wiping his eyes. "I'm this many." He held up four fingers.

Hermione smiled. "I know."

"Remember? You took me to the beach for my birthday. And Ginny fell in the water and daddy got scared and made you take her to the hospital and Ginny coughed a lot and you told me not to touch her and then I went to uncle Snape's house and then-"

"Yes, yes, we remember," Draco said. "Now come on."

Blaise and Ginny ran to the door.

"Do you suppose that they have memories of the past?" Hermione whispered to Draco.

He looked at her as he always did. Like she was a pile of dirt. "Obviously. Have you seen the picture frames?"

Hermione looked around. She now noticed the portraits of herself hugging Draco. It moved to show them kissing. In others were Blaise and Ginny, smiling on the beach. Pictures of each family member holding baby Ginny, including Lucius and Narcissa, and Hermione's parents. There were also pictures of other students, and a picture of Victor Krum dancing with Hermione on what seemed Draco and Hermione's wedding. And, finally, Draco and Hermione kissing at their wedding.

Hermione blinked. "Well. Mrs. Weasley went all out."

Draco nodded, and then the two ran after their children and carried them toward the Great Hall.

When they entered, they received many stares.

"Is that GINNY?" She heard someone say.

"What happened to Blaise?" A Slytherin girl cried.

Hermione saw a sign at the very edge of the Hall that read "Life Class Students."

Hermione and Draco brought their children over, ad discovered place cards. Draco was on the very end, next to Him Hermione, and in front of them Ginny and Blaise. They sat down, and, soon, the other Life Class students arrived. Cho entered with Lavender on her back, and Ron sprinted in, chasing Seamus, who had no pants on, and was sporting a pair of Ron's boxers on his head. After them came Harry, who's face was red, and looked like it had been that way for quite some time. He was carrying a sleeping Luna and a crying Parvati.

Wait, Hermione thought...so that must mean...

Dean followed Harry in, and there was uproarious laughter as they saw he had long hair and breasts.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione said before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny, mommy?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, nothing, Ginny," she said, filling Ginny's plate and cutting her food into smaller pieces. "Draco, will you please get Blaise something to eat?"

Draco turned and spooned huge helpings of everything in reach onto Blaise's plate then covered it in a thick layer of salt and pepper.

"Draco!" Hermione said, taking the plate away and switching it with Draco's clean plate.

"What's your problem, Gran-Hermione?" He asked.

"He's four! He can't eat that much!"

"Blaise loves to eat."

Hermione lowered her voice so Blaise and Ginny couldn't hear. "Maybe he did when he was seventeen, but he's different now. Now I'll get his dinner ready, and you can watch me and do it for him tomorrow."

Draco rolled his eyes, but watched as Hermione cut Blaise's food.

"Thank you mommy," the two said.

"Apparently," Ron said, "you two taught your children manners." He pulled his boxers off Seamus's head and shoved them into his book bag, then put Seamus's pants on as he spoke. "Lavender already broke three lamps, and Seamus tried to stab me with my wand when I told him that he couldn't have a cookie."

Hermione laughed. "Ahem. That's horrible! You'll have to work on that."

"You're telling me!" Cho exclaimed, trying to cut Lavender's food as Lavender clutched Cho's legs and screamed. It was apparent Cho'd been crying. "This is unbearable. Thank Merlin for magic, though it may have started the fire in the first place!"

Hermione thought that she had best not ask about that.

Harry and Dean finally arrived.

"Shut up," Dean muttered before anyone could say anything. "I only drank half of it and half of the boy potion. It's all disappearing."

Harry laughed. "Tell them what Luna asked!"

Dean blushed. "She burst in on me in the bathroom and asked me why I have boy parts. Do you know how impossible it was to explain to her? I couldn't completely. I plan on telling her she was dreaming as soon as all of this," he motioned to his upper half, "is gone."

"We wanted to know what would happen..." Harry said.

"Well," Draco said, finally speaking up. "You found out."

Harry was laughing. "We sure did. But the only thing is I hope this won't cost a grade."

"Is that what you're worried about?" Dean asked. "I'm worried about were the heck I'm supposed to sleep! I am NOT sleeping in the same bed as you!"

"Why, mommy?" Luna asked as innocently as ever.

Dean looked at Luna. "Um...because we...we uh...I have a sickness and I can't sleep in his bed."

"Can't the Nargles fix him?"

"The Nargles?" Dean asked.

"Yes," she replied, eating the food Harry had gotten for her. "They always come and tell me what they can do. But I think they're naughty."

Dean stared at her, as if trying to decide what to say, but just dropped it.

Dumbledore stood. "Students. As you have probably noticed, a few of our students have been changed to children. Don't worry, this is just for the life class project, and they will be changed back by the end of the term."

Hermione soon found that her "children" were messy eaters, and so, she took Ginny and Draco took Blaise, and they scrubbed them down before taking them to their next classes. Charms.


	3. Crap!

*Updated

* * *

It was a disaster. Professor Flitwick had taught them a new charm-how to make a candle light with your wand. Hermione had perfected it on the first try, and so she had left to help others perfect it as well. Draco had become frazzled, and wasn't paying attention to his "children." Blaise threw a candle at Ginny, who stole Hermione's wand and lit Blaise's shirt on fire. When Draco tried to put it out, he shot Ginny in the face. Ginny burst into tears, and Draco dried her off as Hermione put out Blaise's fire, but Draco dried Ginny to long, and she shrieked as her sleeve caught on fire. Hermione put that out as well and properly dried her.

All around them was chaos. Luna had started crying, and Lavender was hitting Dean over the head with a candle repeatedly, while Ron was trying to restrain her. Charms was let out early so that the kids would have time for a nap.

"Finally," Draco groaned, sprawling out on his face on the couch. The two had finally fallen asleep.

"Go ahead and rest," Hermione smirked. "You have a free period. I have to go to transfiguration. You'll have to watch them while I'm gone."

Draco looked up as Hermione slung her book bag over her shoulder.

"What?"

"You heard me," she said. "Just meet me at dinner with them."

"What?"

"Goodbye!"

"Daddy!"

"Crap."

Draco got up off of his face and ran to the bedroom. Ginny was jumping up and down on Blaise's bed, causing Blaise to flip around. He finally fell off the bed and landed on his face. Blaise burst out crying as Ginny complained of being hungry.

"You just ate a half an hour ago!" Draco exclaimed as he picked Blaise up off of the floor. He had a bloody nose. Great.

"I'm hungry!" Ginny shrieked.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want food!"

"What kind?"

'PIZZA!"

"We don't have any pizza!"

"PIZZA, PIZZA, PIZZA!"

"_**ALIRIGHT!**_"

Ginny began to sob as Draco flung both children over his shoulders and ran down the hall. He dropped Ginny off with the house elves to get her some pizza, and then took Blaise to the Hospital Wing.

When Hermione returned, Blaise was sleeping on Draco's chest. Hermione grinned and walked to the other room. "Draco?" She called. "Where's Ginny?"

"Oh, crap."

Ron was not having fun. Cho had gone to Divination, leaving him to put Seamus and Lavender to bed.

"Come here Lavy Lavy Lavy..."

He heard a snarling sound and looked under the couch. She was gone. Ron shot up just in time to see her dart into the bathroom.

Ron slammed the door open and ran into the room. "Where'd you go?" Just as he said this, his feet slid out from under him and he landed on his butt in a puddle of what he sincerely hoped was just water and soap. He stood, but stumbled and banged his head on the bathtub.

"Crap." He exclaimed, rubbing the huge bruise on his forehead.

"That's a funny word!" he heard a small voice say. Ron turned and saw Seamus standing in the doorway buck naked. "Crap, crap, crap." He said, skipping around the room.

"Don't say that, Seamus!" Ron said, escaping the watery doom they called the bathroom. "It's a naughty word!"

"But you said it!" he said, sitting where he was.

"You have to be at least seventeen to say it," he replied.

He heard another snarl and stumbled into the master bedroom. There he found Lavender jumping on the bed. She shrieked as she saw Ron, and jumped off the bed. She crawled under the bed the opposite side from Ron.

Ron ran around the bed and looked under the bed, but then saw that she had scuffled to the other side, and was leaving the room.

He ran to the door, which Lavender had slammed shut, and pulled.

"Lavender!" He roared. "Open this door!"

He heard her high pitch laughing. "No!"

"Open it or your going to bed without supper!"

"Is this your wand, daddy?"

Ron froze. He patted his pockets-empty.

"Put it down, Lavender."

"What was the spell that the funny little man taught us today?" she wondered aloud.

"Lavender," Ron warned. "Don't you dare."

"Oh! I remember!" There was a pause. "Flamori!"

There was a sound resembling an eruption, and then Ron felt really hot. He touched the doorknob.

"Oh, crap."

Cho could hear the sound before she got to the hall that contained her room.

She sped up, and when she got to the giant portrait of a turtle, she said, "Sparrow!"

"No need to shout," he said in a slow, deep voice, swinging open. Cho jumped into the room.

Lavender and Seamus, who was naked, were huddled up, crying in a corner. The carpet was soaked, and she could hear the sink and the bathtub both on. Then she saw the fire.

"Crap!" She heard Seamus exclaim.

"Don't say that, sweetie," Cho said frantically. "Aguamenti!"

A long stream of water shot out of her wand, but it wasn't enough.

"Aguamenti maxim!" The stream grew bigger, and the fire was finally out. Ron practically fell out of the room.

"Lavender!" he roared. "You are having a time out." Then he added, "In your bed."

Cho began to dry the carpet, door, and bathroom, draining the sink and the bathtub first.

"I thought they were taking a nap," she said.

"I've been trying!" Ron said, pushing Lavender into her bed. The scare from the fire must have taken a lot out of her. Seamus had already climbed into bed and was sleeping peacefully.

Ron watched Cho repair the door with her wand. He picked up his book bag and walked to the door. "I'm going to go to astronomy. Bring them to dinner and I'll give you a break."

Cho nodded and flopped down on the couch.

"Mommy!"

"Crap!"

Dean stared at himself in the mirror. He had, to his great embarrassment, borrowed a bra from both Ginny and Hermione, considering his size was shrinking. He sighed. Ginny only owned lacey, unsupportive lingerie, and Hermione's was so supportive that he was surprised she could move. He sighed and folded them away into his drawer that contained his underpants.

Wait...hadn't Hermione given him four bra's? He was wearing one...and there were only two left...

"Mommy!" he heard Parvati say. "Look at my new slingshot! Did daddy buy this for me?"

"Parvati, honey...that's not a slingshot."

"What is it?" she asked, hitting Dean right between the eyes with a sock.

"It's...well, it's mine..."

"But I want it!" Parvati put it around her neck and clasped it shut. "It's mine!"

"Parvati, I thought you were taking a nap!"

"I'm not tired!" she said. "I don't have to sleep because I'm-" She jumped onto the couch, and shouted, "Slingshot Girl!"

"Parvati, I need that back," Dean said. "And be quiet! Luna's sleeping!"

Parvati tumbled backwards. She wasn't hurt, but she began to cry.

"Sh, sh!" Dean rushed over to her and picked her up, gently removing the bra. "Don't cry."

"I WANT DADDY!"

"Daddy will be home soon.

"I WANT HIM NOW!"

"Come on," Dean said, bouncing her gently on his knee. "Be quiet. Do you want to take a nap?"

"NO!"

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, willing Harry to show up.

"Sh!"

Parvati was sobbing uncontrollably now. "I want my blankey!"

"...blankey?"

"I want blankey!"

"Um, okay," he said frantically running into the little girl's room. He found a small blanket on the end of the bed, and took it out to Parvati. When he returned, she was snuggling with Harry's underwear, which was covered in small hippogriffs, the same pattern as the blanket in his hands.

"Okay..." Then he shrugged and lifted the little girl, gently tucking her into the bed.

Then he left and sat down on the couch.

"Mommy!"

"Crap."

This time it was Luna. She wanted a bra now, too, and so Dean handed her one in an attempt to soothe her. But she wouldn't be soothed.

"Mommy, I'm not tired," she said, fiddling with the bra. "Can I do your makeup? I'll scream if you don't let me." She took in a big breath of air, but Dean slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I don't have any makeup."

"Yes you do. I found it in the bathroom. Come on."

When Harry returned, he found Dean asleep, covered in lipstick, Parvati sleeping, snuggled with his underwear, a bra around her neck, and Luna painting pictures on the wall with sparkly eyeshadow. Oh, crap.


	4. Legally Wed and Sharing a Bed

*Updated

* * *

Hermione was sitting at the Life Class student table, already eating with steaming plates of food cut into pieces before her. She had brought her life class book along, and was almost done memorizing the wedding vows. How this thing was going to work was what she was wondering.

"Mommy!"

Hermione turned and saw both Ginny and Blaise running towards her. Ginny was wearing orange camouflage pants and a purple polka dot t-shirt with frilly blue sleeves. Blaise was wearing sweat pants with little quaffles on them, and a shirt with the National Bulgarian Quidditch Team Mascot plastered across the front.

"What are you two wearing?" Hermione asked, appalled.

"Daddy dressed us," Blaise replied crawling onto Hermione's lap and giving her a hug. Hermione's heart melted, which surprised her. She didn't think she'd come to care for Blaise, even if he was a baby.

Hermione smiled. "Alright, sweet heart. Go eat your dinner."

Blaise hopped off her lap and crawled underneath, sitting beside Ginny.

"Where's your...father?" Hermione asked, buttering her toast.

"He stayed at home," Ginny replied after swallowing her food.

Hermione furrowed her brow. "How did you get here?"

"A funny man named Goyle brought us here," Ginny replied.

Hermione felt a flair of anger. Goyle? Draco let that incompetent take HER children. The very thought!

After supper, which passed by with Lavender getting food in Ginny's hair, Ginny threatening to kill Harry, Dean being horrified because he'd discovered emotions he'd never known he'd had, Seamus taking off his pants...often, Luna asking what a vagina was, Parvati asking what sex was, Cho crying because her child wouldn't keep his pants on, Ron passing out in his dinner, and Blaise pulling out a chunk of Hermione's hair, Hermione stormed them back up to the room. She found Draco asleep on the couch.

After rolling her eyes, Hermione began the awful task of bathing the two. She soon realized it would be basically impossible to bathe them both at once, and so she decided to get the worst over with first.

So she set Blaise up with his toys next to "daddy" and carried a squirming Ginny to the bathroom. Hermione magically locked the room so that Ginny couldn't escape, and she started the water. Ginny shrieked.

Hermione lunged at her.

"Come on, sweetie," she said. "Time for a bath."

"NO!"

"Come on!"

Hermione grabbed her arm and managed to get her shirt off, before Ginny wriggled loose and got onto the floor. She ran for the door. Once realizing it was locked, she began to cry.

"Daddy!" She cried.

"Wha-?" Hermione heard. "Ginny? Where are you?"

"Help me!"

"Where are you?"

"She's in the bathroom, Malfoy!" Hermione called. "I'm just trying to give her a bath."

"Well, she obviously doesn't want to!" Draco said. He burst into the bathroom, breaking the locks.

"She needs one!" Hermione said as Ginny jumped into Draco's arms.

"Says who?"

"Says her sweat glands-I don't know!" Hermione exclaimed. "Children need baths every day."

"Why?"

"Because they run around a lot and get filthy! And what did you dress them in? Nothing matched, and Blaise was wearing pajamas. And you let GOYLE take them down? Why are you so lazy?"

Ginny started crying again.

"Mommy! Stop yelling at daddy!"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Great. Now I'm the bad guy."

"If you weren't such a mudblood, maybe-"

"That's a naughty word, daddy," Ginny sobbed.

Draco looked down at her, and then sighed. He set her down on the counter. "It's time for a bath."

"I don't want one!"

"It doesn't matter," Draco said. "You need one. How about if you can bring a toy in?"

"Yeah!"

Hermione took off the rest of Ginny's clothes and dunked her in the tub. While Hermione cleaned her, Ginny played with a rubber phoenix.

When Hermione was rinsing the soap out of Ginny's hair, Ginny shrieked.

"AHHH! YOU GOT SOAP IN MY EYE! WAHHHH!"

Draco burst into the room again. "Be careful!" He roared. He wet down a wash cloth with cold water and handed it to Ginny.

"Put it on your eye, Honey," he said softly.

"Thank you, daddy," Ginny said. "But I'm better now."

Hermione sighed. "Time to get out."

"No!"

"But you didn't even want to get in in the first place!"

"I want to stay in now."

Hermione looked to the ceiling. Draco had already left.

"But your brother needs to get in," Hermione tried to explain.

"No. He doesn't want a bath."

"Yes he does," Hermione said. "He told me."

Ginny shook her head.

Hermione thought of a new direction. "Hey, Ginny want to know a secret?"

Ginny's large brown eyes widened with sheer curiosity, and she nodded.

"If you get out and we get your hair brushed and your pajamas on, I will go get you some ice cream."

Ginny shot up in the water. "I'm done, mommy."

Hermione smiled and lifted her out of the tub, then dried her off with a thick red towel.

Ginny played with a little bear as Hermione brushed her hair after she had gotten her pajamas on. Draco had gotten Blaise in the tub with ease, but now Blaise was screaming about getting out, and Draco was roaring at him to get back in the water. Hermione was scared to open the door.

"Can you sit here like a good little girl while I go and get you some ice-cream?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded, a huge grin on her face, and Hermione set her down on the couch.

She then left the room and headed down to the kitchen. Once there, she found Harry and Cho both in there.

Harry looked at her. "Bribing your kid with ice-cream?"

Hermione looked sheepish. "Yeah."

"Bath?" Cho asked.

"What else?

"Better make that six bowls, Dobby."

"Right away, Harry Potter!"

Dobby soon showed up balancing six huge bowls of ice-cream on a tray, and each person took two. "Thank you, Dobby," Hermione said, following the other two out of the kitchen.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione almost asked, but decide not to. As she was about to round a corner, she felt an arm pull her into the shadows. Harry put a finger to his lips and pointed around the corner.

"So how is this wedding going to work, Mrs. Weasley?" Snape was asking Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Severus, call me Molly," she said. "Anyway, the same as a normal wedding. There'll be bridesmaids and such, and they'll all say their vows."

"So it will be like an actual marriage?" Snape asked. "Legal?"

"Yes, but they don't need to know that," Mrs. Weasley said. "The only way the government would allow them to share rooms was if they were actually married."

Hermione's mouth had dropped wide open, and as soon as she was sure they were gone, she had run to her rooms.

After giving Ginny and Blaise there ice-cream, and re-rinsing the shampoo out of Blaise's dark hair, she told Draco.

"What do you want, Granger?" he asked.

"I have something very important to tell you!" Hermione whispered fiercely. "About the weddings in two days!"

Draco hesitated. "What about them?"

"They're real marriages! Real and legal!"

"What?" Draco sat up, stiff as a rod. "I don't want my first marriage to be to a freaking mudblood!"

Hermione made a face at him. "You think I want to be married to a Slytherin fungus? Poor Dean and Harry...I didn't think Wizards had gay rights...Anyway, we're not supposed to know. I overheard Mrs. Weasley talking to Snape, and she said the only way we could share rooms was of we were married."

Draco looked horrified. "I'm asking for a different partner."

"You can't!" Hermione exclaimed. "They won't allow it. Besides, I read that the potions we drank bind us together until the end of the project!"

Draco held his breath and put his hands on his forehead. "Fine. I guess I'll jus have to pretend it's a fake wedding, like it's supposed to be."

"You do that," Hermione said.

Ginny approached Hermione. "Mommy, I'm tired."

"Okay, sweetie," Hermione stood and stretched, taking Ginny's hand. "Let's go to bed."

After tucking the two in, Hermione returned to the master bedroom to grab her silk nightgown and some lotion, then went into the bathroom and drained the tub, which Malfoy had forgot to do.

How she hated this project. How could Mrs. Weasley have chosen two Slytherin boys for their partners? She knew that Hermione hated the boy. Now she had to be legally married to him? What level of hell would this be classified as?

Hermione turned on the shower and let the hot water rinse over her frazzled body. This was only day one and she was already going insane! What was the rest of term going to be like? Hermione didn't think she'd be able to handle it. She'd be carted out of the school in a straight jacket. Off to St. Mungos.

Hermione shut off the water and dried off, pulling on her night gown and putting product in her hair. By the time she had brushed her teeth and finished up, her hair had dried completely.

She returned to the living room and completed the homework due the next day, which was a small amount, considering it was the first day of school. All she really had was a potions essay and she needed to practice her new charm, but she was very good, so she skipped over that.

When Hermione walked into the master bedroom, she found Malfoy staring at the bed intently, his hand on his hips.

"It's a bed, Malfoy," Hermione said. "It's not going to move or start speaking finnish."

"Who gets it?"

Hermione paused in pulling back the comforter.

"Excuse me?"

"Who gets the bed," Draco repeated. "I'm not sharing a bed with you."

"Okay..." Hermione said. "We'll flip for it. She pulled out a quarter, which she still had from the muggle world.

"Alright," he said. "Heads I win, tails you lose."

"Okay," Hermione said, flipping. "Tails..."

"Shame," Draco said. "Well, have fun sleeping in the shower!"

He flopped onto the bed.

Hermione growled, but took the pillow from under his head and stomped to the bathroom.

As Hermione was lying, uncomfortable in the bathtub, she realized what he'd said.

She stood angrily and marched back into the room.

"Heads I win, tails you lose?"

Draco grinned into his pillow. "I was wondering when you'd catch on."

"Get out of my bed, you lousy Slytherin," she demanded.

Draco rolled over and climbed out of the bed. He ripped the pillow in Hermione's hands away as he walked past her, and he slammed the door behind him.

Hermione grinned down at her bed, then climbed in and grabbed her copy of Hogwarts: A History: Extras Edition off the bedside table and snuggled in.

Hermione woke up to a creaking sound. She looked around. The lights were now off. They must have been on a timer. She had her book on her stomach still opened to page five hundred seventy two. Halfway through.

Hermione set it on the table.

"Granger?"

Hermione jumped and put a hand to her heart. "Merlin, you scared me! What do you want, Malfoy?"

"The bathtubs wet," he stated simply.

"Yes...?"

"It's uncomfortable."

"Why should I care?"

"Can I sleep in the bed?"

"No!" Hermione flopped onto her side.

"Pleeeeeaaaaseee," he said, coming around to her side and looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Hermione sighed. "Fine."

He smiled. "Yes!"

He ran to the other side of the bed and literally jumped in.

"But one snore, you touch me one time, and it's back to the shower."

"Malfoys don't snore," Draco grumbled.

Ten minutes later...*SNORE*

Hermione sighed, but decided to let it slide, especially because she put a snore silencing charm on him.

This was going to be the longest term of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

*Updated

* * *

Draco's eyes opened slowly, and he squinted. He hadn't before noticed the window on the side of the room, but now he had no choice but to notice, because the sun was shining through, right onto his face. He blinked until he could see, and realized where his hand was. Finger by finger, he removed his hand from its light touch on Hermione Granger's arm.

His eyebrows lowered, but then he rolled over and got off the bed.

Hermione walked out of the room ten minutes later. She was wearing a silky kimono bathrobe with yellow dragonflies. She rubbed her eyes.

"Good land where Hippogriffs mate," Draco laughed with a smirk on his face. "What happened to your hair? Did it go through a twister? I think I see Auntie Em in there."

Hermione made a face. "You've seen the Wizard of Oz?"

"Of course," he said. "My father discovered a television and became obsessed with it. I should have him send one here..."

"It won't work through the restrictions," Hermione said, sitting on the opposite side of the couch from him.

"Well," Draco said, lying across half the couch. "I'm sure you could do some magic spell to fix that, right?"

"Well...I-I-I-I suppooooose..."

"What is wrong with you, Granger?" Draco asked, smirking.

"N-nothing...?" But she was too busy staring at his bare chest. She blinked and shook her head, then stood. "Yes, I could probably get through the restrictions."

She left and walked to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh..." she moaned, grabbing her hair brush and soaking it in water. She doused her hair in detangler and proceeded to brush through it. When it refused to cooperate, she dropped her brush and sat down on the floor. What the heck was going on? A few days ago, heck, hours ago, she would have thrown a punch at his nose for the heck of it. Now, she was rendered silent by his bare chest.

She sighed and hit herself in the head, and then she stood and put her hair in a claw clip.

She heard a shriek. "What now?"

She walked out of the room, and when the volume increased, she jogged into the nursery.

Draco was standing, holding Ginny in one hand, literally, and had Blaise upside down. By his legs.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Hermione yelled, rushing forward and taking Blaise.

"I was simply trying to wake them up," Draco said calmly.

Hermione set Blaise on his feet and he gripped her legs with all his might, which wasn't much, and Hermione took Ginny from Draco. "So when you needed to wake up in the morning did your father come in and pick you up by the legs?"

"Of course not!" Draco snapped. "My aunt Bellatrix had the job of retrieving me from bed."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "That explains some things."

She turned her attention to the crying children. "Sh, sh, sh, it's alright...Will you get dressed for mummy?"

Ginny nodded, and so Hermione set her on her bed, removed Blaise from her legs, and picked out clothing-that actually matched-for each of them.

After that, she returned to the master bedroom...and paused in the doorway when she saw Draco still didn't have a shirt on. She shook her head and laughed to herself, then walked forward and picked up her Hogwarts uniform.

"What's so funny, Granger?" Draco asked, pulling on a shirt.

"Nothing, Malfoy," Hermione replied, returning to the bathroom.

When she exited the bathroom, Ginny was screaming at Draco to brush her hair, and Blaise had fallen back asleep on the couch.

"Here, Ginny," Hermione said. "Let mummy brush your hair."

Hermione took Ginny's brush and began to brush through her hair.

"Mommy! That hurts," she said.

"I'm preparing you for childbirth," Hermione replied.

Ginny kept crying. "I want daddy to do it!"

"Here, Granger, give me the brush." Draco ripped the brush from Hermione's hand and put Ginny on his lap, then began to brush more gently than Hermione thought was possible for a Slytherin.

"You're being too easy on her," Hermione said. "I was simply preparing her for the pain girls have to go through when they get older."

"What pain?" Draco asked, smirking. "Guys have to do all the work."

"Ask Dean!" Hermione said, laughing. "He probably thought the same way you do. And he's only half a girl."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He patted Ginny on the side of her head. "You're all done."

Ginny jumped off his lap and hugged him, then skipped back to her room.

Hermione stood up and grabbed her book bag, ready for the day.

(Last Night)

Dean and Harry stood before the bed, staring at it.

"Well," Dean said. "Ladies first!"

"No way!" Harry said, pushing him off and jumping on. "You're only half a girl. Besides," he ran a hand through his hair. "It's age before beauty."

"You're like, one day younger than me!"

"So! My birthday is the 31st, which means that your birthday is an entire month after mine!"

"Your birthday is one day from mine and that's final." He put his hands on his hip. He then realized what he was doing and crossed his arms.

"We can switch off," Harry said. "You sleep on the couch this week, I sleep in the bed the week after that, and then you get the couch again."

"I'm not stupid, Harry," Dean said. "I know you just gave yourself the bed the next three weeks. Now, get off. It doesn't matter if I'm only half a girl, I'm still half one. So I go first. Have a nice sleep on the couch!"

Dean hopped onto the bed, bouncing Harry off the end.

"No way, man!" Harry pushed Dean, who rolled off the side.

Dean jumped on Harry, and they both rolled off the bed. They wrestled each other to the ground. Dean threw a punch at Harry's face.

"Night, Potter," Dean said, sneering as he got up and climbed into the bed.

Cho and Ron were also fighting. But Ron, being a wimp, ended up sleeping on the couch after only about three minutes of fighting.

(The night of the fights was Monday. It is now Tuesday.)

Hermione decided she would take Blaise for the day, and Draco would take Ginny, considering the children seemed to have chosen favorites.

Hermione was now sitting in potions.

"Okay, Blaise, sweetie," Hermione said. "Remember what we talked about yesterday? You can't talk in class. I need you to just sit quietly and play with your crayons. Okay?"

Blaise smiled and nodded. "Okay mummy." He began to draw.

Soon, Snape entered.

Blaise's eyes widened. "UNCLE SNAPEY!" He shrieked.

Snape turned quickly and saw young Blaise. Everything clicked immediately. He had a blush on his pasty skin as he walked forward and ruffled Blaise's hair. "Hello Blaise. Will you be quiet for...er...mummy?"

Blaise nodded, but jumped up and hugged Snape first.

The rest of classes for the day went along well, except for Lavender puking in Ron's cauldron, causing it to erupt in flames.

At night, it was time for Harry and Dean to bathe the girls. Harry plopped both the girls into the bathtub together and turned on the water.

"Daddy?" Luna asked. "Why do I have to wear a bathing suit in the bathtub?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know any of re rules about...adults and little girls and that cr-ud...so just sit down and put soap in your hair. Don't drown." And with that, Harry left the room.

•• ~*~ •• ~*~ •• ~*~ ••

Hermione bathed the two children together that night, and when they were finally tucked in and sleeping, she plopped down on the couch and pulled out her homework.

Draco was beside her.

"How am I supposed to memorize all if this crap?" Draco suddenly exclaimed.

"What crap?" Hermione asked.

"These dumb wedding vows."

Hermione thought for a moment. The idea that came to her was stupid and, she told herself, the last thing she wanted to do, but she eventually decided it was just for the grade.

"Well...I could help you memorize it..."

Draco smirked at her. "Could you, Granger?"

"Yes," Hermione said. Then she added quickly, "For the grade, of course."

"Of course," Draco replied. "Well, go ahead."

"You just have to memorize it piece by piece," Hermione said. "Like mine. I, Hermione Granger, take you, Draco Malfoy, to be my husband." She stopped. "Now, you go."

"I, Draco Malfoy, take you, Hermione Granger, to be my husband."

Hermione blinked. "I'm a girl, doofus."

Draco shook his head. "I, Draco Malfoy, take you, Hermione Granger, to be my wife."

"Very good," Hermione said. "Now you say that over and over until I'm finished with my Charms essay."

As Hermione wrote, Draco repeated the story over and over, and then Hermione taught him the last few lines.

Finally, Hermione had finished all of her homework, and she packed everything up and stood.

Draco stood as well, and they stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

"Well, Granger..." Draco trailed off and walked past her, patting her on the shoulder. "Good job, buddy."

Hermione watched as he walked around the couch and into the bathroom. Several minutes later, she heard the water start.

She sighed, slapping herself in the forehead. "I hate myself for loving you..." she sang. Perfect lyrics. Although, I'm not so sure I actually LOVE him...What am I saying? I don't love MALFOY!"

She shook her head and went to the room, getting the things necessary for bed ready, and then returned to the living room.

She had picked up her DADA book and was preparing to read the next lesson, when she heard a knock, a soft, "clink!" and then more knocking.

Hermione looked at the entrance to the room, and saw a small envelope on the floor. She picked it up and read,

"New families,

You are excused from all class tomorrow.

Girls: Please meet in the Transfiguration classroom with your children. Boys: Meet in the Potions classroom.

The wedding will be held in the Great Hall. You may choose a Maid of Honor and a Best Man for your wedding. Children will be turned to adults for the wedding, so they may be chosen. Make sure your vows are memorized, and girls, have your wedding dress designs in mind.

Signed

Molly Weasley"

Just as Hermione finished reading the letter, Draco walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist, a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Who was at the door?" He asked, walking into the bathroom to spit and gargle mouthwash.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said. "Probably Mrs. Weasley. She sent this letter."

Draco took it and read it over. "What is this crap?"

"It's instructions on what to do tomorrow," Hermione said, shrugging and walking past him. "Put a shirt on."

"Make me."

She walked into the bathroom and started the water. Time to try out that Jacuzzi.

Hermione got out of the bathtub two hours later, and then got ready for bed. When she entered the bedroom, Draco was already sleeping, and it seemed as if he had been for quite a while, for he was sprawled across the bed. Rolling her eyes, Hermione walked to her side and tried to move away his limbs. He had the heaviest arm ever! How in the world did he stay upright? Gosh!

Hermione planted her feet firmly on the ground, spread them shoulder width apart, and pushed. She was making little progress, and began stamping her feet. She missed her footing and fell on her butt.

Draco jerked awake at the thud her fall made. He looked down at her sleepily. "What are you doing, Granger?"

"Trying to get you off of MY side of the bed!" She exclaimed, getting to her feet.

"You should have just moved me."

"What do you think I was TRYING to DO?"

Draco rolled his eyes and moved over, and Hermione crawled under the covers.

"What were you doing?" Draco asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, angry that he had made her wake up from her doze.

"In the bathroom," Draco replied. "I thought you'd drowned in there!"

"I was just relaxing," Hermione said.

"Took you long enough," Draco replied.

There was a silence.

"Do you know what the word Nozzlepussed means?"

Hermione squinted in the darkness and turned over to state into his face. "What are you on about?"

"Nozzlepussed. I was reading a book, and it said that the guy was nozzlepussed."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Nonplussed?"

"...Oh."

"Yeah."

Hermione turned back over and closed her eyes, adjusting her pillow in the process.

Hermione was almost asleep when...

"Do you know what comes after that one part in the muggle song Burnin' Up?"

"The Jonas Brothers?" Hermione asked. "Ew."

"The Dark Lord had a meeting in the muggle world and father took me with him. The song had been in my head since then. I'm slipping into the lava..."

"...And I'm trying to keep from going under..."

"Oh, yeah. Night, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes and snuggled in.

"Hey, Granger?"

"Go to sleep, Malfoy!"

"I was just going to tell you that you're smart..."

Hermione shook her head, and pinched her arm. No, she was awake. Why would Malfoy be complimenting her?

"Uh...thanks?"

"You're welcome!"

Was he high on something?


	6. Chapter 6

*Updated

I'm trying to update quickly. I hope these chapters are okay...

* * *

It was morning. Hermione woke up, and changed into the wedding dress that had been given to her. She stared at herself in the mirror, and Draco, in a tux, came up behind her and hugged her.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded, and then kissed him.

"Mummy?" a little voice said.

Hermione turned and picked up Draco junior.

"Why don't you love daddy?"

"I do love daddy," Hermione said.

"Then why am I dying?"

And then the baby's head snapped backwards. Hermione screamed.

Hermione shot up in bed. She looked next to her, and saw that Draco was now sleeping peacefully. She closed her eyes and sighed, then flopped back down in her bed.

It was the next day. Hermione was standing in the Transfiguration room, where she was trying to feed her children. The Great Hall was being decorated for the wedding, and so the rest of Hogwarts was enjoying the outdoors, eating there lunches around the lake. Hermione couldn't seem to get the two to eat.

"I don't feel good, mommy," Blaise moaned, curling onto her lap.

Hermione felt his forehead. "Are you sure you're not just hungry? Do you want to go to the bathroom and get a drink of water?"

He nodded.

None of the children were feeling very well. Hermione didn't know what was going on.

"Er...Dean?" Hermione asked.

He turned to her. He didn't want to be there, but when he had gotten to the dungeons, he had been turned away, along with Luna and Parvati. "Would you mind watching Ginny for me? I have to take Blaise to the bathroom."

Dean nodded, and took Ginny, who had been sleeping on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione took Blaise's hand and walked out of the room. The bathroom was just down the hall. Since Draco wasn't there, she decided to take him into the girl's bathroom.

She held open the stall for him. "Mommy will be standing just outside the door."

"Okay, mommy," he said, and began to sing a little song.

Hermione smiled to herself and conjured a cup, then filled it with water.

She soon noticed that Blaise had stopped singing.

"Blaise?" No answer. "Blaise, sweetie?"

"Um, yes?" Came a deep voice.

"Are you alright...?"

The door slowly opened, and out walked seventeen year old Blaise.

"What am I doing in the girl's lavatory? We were just in our new rooms, and..."

Hermione smiled. "Here's the water you asked for."

He took the cup and stared at it like he had no idea what it was.

"You were turned into a little baby," Hermione explained. "Draco and I are...er...well, we're getting married today, and you're his best man."

"Married?" Blaise exclaimed. "What?"

"It's for the project," Hermione continued. "We all though that it was fake, but I overheard Mrs. Weasley saying it was real. Now, come on. We have to go see Ginny. Now that you've changed back, I'm sure she has."

Blaise followed Hermione in a daze, still trying to understand what had happened.

When they entered, the room was filled with laughter, and Dean was center of attention.

Well, everyone was laughing except Parvati. "What's going to happen to ME!" She was saying over and over again.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, hugging her. "Why'd you leave me with Dean? When I changed, I practically crushed him." She sniggered. "His girl arms aren't that muscular."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So they explained it to you?"

Ginny smiled. "You bet."

Mrs. Weasley approached them. "Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy has asked you to be Best Mate. If you accept, you are to go down to the potions classroom immediately."

Blaise was gone as fast as lightning.

"I get to be Maid of Honor, right?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Of course, Gin!" Hermione said.

Ginny hugged Hermione again.

"There's something I have to tell you, though," Hermione added. She then explained when they were far from prying ears.

"It's what!" Ginny practically shouted.

"Quiet down, Ginny," Hermione whispered, pulling her down.

"It's an honest to Merlin legal wedding? To MALFOY?" She whispered fiercely.

Hermione nodded. "Afraid so."

"No! How could my mom do that?"

"I told you, Ginny," Hermione replied. "It was the only way the government would allow us to share rooms."

"That's ridiculous," Ginny said.

"Alright, girls," Mrs. Weasley said, earning a hidden glare from Dean that everyone but Mrs. Weasley noticed. "Do you have a wedding dress design in your mind? Good." She pulled out her wand and said a quick spell under her breath. Soon, instead of her black Hogwarts robes, Hermione was wearing a plain white dress, with tulle ruffles from the lower waist down, and beading and embroidery across the chest. (To see the dress, click here: ./_ )

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny breathed. "It's beautiful!"

Hermione spun around in front of the mirror before her. "Thank you!"

"And look at you hair!"

Hermione's brown hair was in a bun on the back of her head, with a small, straight lock on each side of her face. An elaborate flower/butterfly comb in the bun, with a net-like veil over her face. (A/N: Like the one in Sweet Home Alabama.)

"Mum must want the perfect wedding for us since it's, well, real," Ginny said, messing with Hermione's veil.

Hermione smiled, noticing the light makeup around her eyes and on her mouth. "I'll bet that even our parents will be there," Ginny continued. Then she paused. "Oh, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay," Hermione said. "You forgot."

Hermione's parents had both been killed by You-know-who the previous year. She would have to find someone else to give her away. She sighed as she thought up the designs for Ginny's dress. ( .com/victoriasbridalcouture1/_ )

••~*~••~*~••~*~••

Draco was standing at the altar, bored as heck. Ron and Cho had their wedding first, and after they had finished, with Cho sobbing her eyes out and saying, "I do," through her tears, they had sat down in the front pew besides the brides maids. (Cho's dress: /blog/media/blogs/redhotbrides/OtherCultures/purple_ )

Blaise was standing beside him, and they were talking quietly, sure that no one could hear them.

"And we also have to share a bed," Draco was saying, crinkling his nose.

"Oh, it must be so awful," Blaise said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah-wait, you're being sarcastic?"

"Of course!" Blaise said, laughing. "Malfoy. You're sharing a bed with a pretty girl. What's so bad about that?"

"Well, uh, uh, I, um...She's a mudblood, and uh..."

Blaise was snickering, but was cut off short by a blast of organ music, and the slamming of the door in the back of the room. As soon as Hermione's white heels with a silk flower by the opening entered through the door, the whole room changed. The flowers changed to huge clusters of sparkling white roses and chrysanthemums, with red zinnias hanging from the ceiling. The pews now had gauzy white coverings, and Hermione was walking along a long white carpet.

Draco turned at the sound of the music, and froze in his place. Hermione's dress accentuated her beautiful curves. Her hair was practically gleaming in the light from the chandelier. Draco tried to blink, wanting the image of her gone.

He saw his mother eyeing him warily, as if she knew what he was thinking.

In that moment, he had fallen in love. With Hermione Granger. (A/N: I think I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love...with Hermione Granger...! Great Musical.)

Draco shook his head. What was his problem? It was just a dress. A little bit of makeup. Wake up, Draco! (It's just a little makeup. Draco wake up! I'm mistaken!)

He couldn't snap out of it. She was beautiful. Possibly the hottest girl he'd ever seen. The only girl with that much beauty. (She...is the hottest girl I've ever seen! Now...because she's like a girl I've never seen!)

She had such a personality, too. Like when she punched him, but could also find a way to see past how much of a jerk he was, and help him with his homework. (Don't no how I could ever be so mean!)

This would be dangerous. He didn't think he could stand the thought of all the ridicule. (This could mean...DANGER! A/N: ahaha! Danger! Draco/Granger. Hmhm...)

Harry was walking arm in arm with Hermione, as he was going to be giving her away. Soon, they were both standing at the altar, and Harry patted her hand before returning to his seat.

Before he knew it, his vows were out of his mouth, and they were married.

"You may kiss the bride."

Draco and Hermione both turned to Dumbledore,

He smiled. "Unless you'd rather not."

Hermione looked down and blushed, but Draco, before another thought could come to save him, had wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and kissed her, first gently, then hard. Hermione was so shocked to find herself kissing back, that she didn't even notice that Draco had led her to the pew and that now Harry and Dean were standing at the altar.

Hermione couldn't get over the sensation of having Draco's lips against hers. It was like after going ice skating all day, and then suddenly stopping. Your legs, every time they moved, felt like they were gliding along ice.

Hermione watched Harry and Dean's wedding with mild amusement, but could force out barely a laugh as Dumbledore said, "You may kiss the...er...no, never mind. You're, um...married..."

Harry was gagging as he walked away, not even bothering to be near Dean. For the first time, Hermione realized what Dean's mind had done to the room. Hanging from the ceiling was both Gryffindor and Chuddley Cannon banners. Little snitches were flying around everywhere. There were several dead flowers drooping in the dim light. It was a repulsive display, at least for a wedding.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh when she saw that Dean was wearing a black dress with a lacy black skirt, which was very short, and had pants on underneath. (This, but shorter and jeans underneath: )

"Now, you are all married," Mrs. Weasley said. "The married couples and children have off from classes today. You can explain to your children what you have learned so far while they were gone, so they have an idea what they will be up against. There will be a wedding feast now."

All of the pews turned into tables, and the married couples were sitting at the teachers table, looking over the rest of the school.

Draco was on the very end, next to Hermione, then Ron, then Cho, then Harry, then Dean. All of their "children" were placed in a row facing them.

"I guess the potion hasn't entirely worn off yet," Draco commented.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked. She felt awkward sitting so close to him. Normally it wouldn't have bothered her, but after they'd kissed...she felt more for him than she felt for even Ron.

"Because our 'children' are arm wrestling."

Hermione looked down and saw that Blaise and Ginny had there arms locked. They appeared to be applying a lot of pressure, but nothing was happening.

"I bet the bed tonight that Blaise is gonna kick Weasley's arse," Draco said.

Hermione smirked at him. "You're on. Ginny's beaten half the Slytherin's already."

The two watched the wrestlers intently, until, finally, with an angry groan of defeat, Ginny's arm smashed against the table.

"Oh!" Hermione moaned. "Alright. You've one fair and square. You get the bed, I get the couch."

Draco laughed. "A whole king sized bed all to myself!"

Hermione groaned.

After the feast, everyone returned to their classes except the life class students. The girls were allowed to keep mementos from their wedding, so Hermione kept a flower to press, a pew cover, the fancy doily's underneath her plate and over the altar, and her dress.

"What are you keeping all of that for?" Draco asked, following Hermione around the room.

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather not forget my first marriage, no matter who it was to or what it was for."

Draco just shrugged, his hands in his pockets.

It was night again. Hermione ad Draco were relieved from their normal parenting duties, as Blaise and Ginny were still adults, and could bathe and dress themselves.

The four of them had gone to Hogsmeade after the wedding. Hermione and Draco split from Blaise and Ginny so that Hermione could buy groceries. When they had returned to their room, they had found a note saying that the two of them would now be cooking for their children. There was a new room added onto their little house, and Hermione found it had a muggle oven. It also had a toaster and a microwave, and Draco couldn't seem to understand them.

The two of them were in the kitchen now.

"Draco, you're going to break it," Hermione commented. Draco was kneeling in front of the counter, his chin resting on his hand, pushing the toaster button up and down.

He glanced over at her. "What does a toaster do?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Put the word to use. TOASTer."

"I know it obviously has something with toast..."

"It MAKES toast, you dolt," Hermione said. "Watch." She put a piece of toast in the toaster. "Now do you want to push the button or should I?"

"I want to do it, I want to do it!" Draco said, pushing the button like it was the most exciting thing ever. "Now what?"

"Now, we wait," Hermione explained.

He was going to push the button up, but Hermione slapped his hand.

Soon, the toast popped up. Draco stared at it like it was God. "Can I...touch it?"

"Go ahead," Hermione laughed. "It's just toast."

Draco pulled it out, and then threw it at the wall.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked.

"It was hot!" He exclaimed.

"Duh!"

Draco stared at the toast. "Aren't you going to pick it up?"

"Why?" Hermione asked. "You threw it."

"Well, you're the toast master," Draco replied, picking up the toast. "I just thought maybe you wanted it."

Draco took a bite.

"Ew! You just threw that on the dirty floor!"

"Why is it dirty?" Draco asked, finishing the toast.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Shouldn't you have cleaned it? You are the wife."

"Excuse me?" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco shrugged. "I said you should have cleaned it. You're my wife."

"Well, since you asked so demandingly, I'm not going to."

"But I don't know how to clean the floor!"

"Well figure it out, because I'm going to bed."

Draco watched Hermione march into the bedroom.

"I get the bed tonight!"

She opened the door, slammed it shut, walked into the bathroom, and slammed that door too.

"What did I say?"

...

That night, there was a storm around the castle. Even though they were underground, their room was shaking, and the thunder was as loud as if they were in the sky.

Hermione said goodnight to Ginny and Blaise, who would change back the next morning at ten o'clock, then returned to her bathroom.

Lying in her bathtub, she shivered in fear. No one knew, but she had astraphobia-the fear of thunder and lightning. Hermione thought she was going to pass out from fear. At every "BOOM!" it echoed through the tub, rendering Hermione paralyzed.

Working up all of the Gryffindor inside herself, she got out of the tub and slowly made her way to the master bedroom. At another crack of thunder, Hermione almost jumped out of her skin and darted into the room.

She had planned on just crawling into bed without disturbing Draco, but, it seemed that the thunder had also kept him awake.

"Bathtub isn't so great, is it, Granger?" He asked, a smirk on his face as he saw Hermione tiptoeing into the room.

"It's not that," Hermione whispered. "The bathtub is perfectly comfortable. It's the thunder...I'm sort of afraid of thunder, and I was wondering if, maybe..."

"Nice try, Granger," Draco said. "I know you're just trying to get out of sleeping in the tub."

Another boom of thunder, and Hermione jumped, almost bursting into tears.

Draco didn't want her to think he felt sorry for her, so he said, "Then again, you let me into bed, so get in here."

He held open the covers, and Hermione gratefully climbed under.

More thunder. Draco felt Hermione snuggle into his chest. He was about to be disgusted, but when he felt her small frame shivering, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, and, soon, she had stopped shivering. And Draco felt butterflies in his stomach for the first time in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

*Updated yeah. I think this is where I started getting screwy...but maybe not. I'll update anyway. This is taking a crapload more time than I thought it would, but I'm determined. Crap my stubborness. Ask Eboni J. Donahue. Me and my rollerblades.

* * *

I am super sorry for abandoning Fan Fiction for so long! When I stop getting reviews, I get all sad, and so I when I got one from GASPludwig saying how great this one and the life project is, I sat down, and had finished both by 12:30 am. So if towards the ending it starts to get a little loopy or something, you know why. ;)

* * *

Hermione awoke inside Draco's warm embrace. She wanted to move...and yet...she didn't want to. Something possessed her to want to never leave Draco's muscular arms ever again.

She looked up at his peaceful sleeping face. His silky blonde hair was mussed and everywhere. His pale skin had the perfect complexion, absolutely no blemishes. His eyelids twitched in his sleep. His perfectly sculpted lips looked soft and perfect. As soon as she saw him twitch, her eyes snapped shut, and just like that her acting skills were put to use.

Draco looked down at Hermione blearily. All at once he was struck with repulsion...and curiosity. Her long brown hair, now curlier and less frizzy, was spilled all over her creamy white pillow. Her perfect skin was flushed slightly. He assumed it was from being in his arms. Her eyelids were a soft lavender color, and the long eyelashes rested gently on her blushing cheeks. Her soft lips made his stomach flip as it had the night before.

Apparently, the storm hadn't ceased. Hermione cringed deeper into Draco's chest.

Draco put a finger beneath Hermione's chin and tilted her face towards his own. "Good morning," he whispered.

Hermione stared at him, fear in her eyes, and then she noticed he was smiling.

"Morning," she whispered. They stayed like that for a moment or twelve, staring into each others eyes, when Hermione finally looked away.

"Uh...I should probably go start breakfast now..."

Draco nodded. "I guess so..." He smirked.

They continued staring. Hermione finally began to struggle. "You can let me go now."

He smirked again. "Do you really want me to?"

"Yes...I..." she trailed off."No...But..."

Draco's smirk stayed plastered to his face. "Then why should I let you go?"

"Because you hate muggleborns...?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Says who?"

Hermione paused. "Well...don't you?"

Draco shook his head. "My father does. He expects me to. I don't see a difference. Never have."

This was a shock to Hermione. She would have carried the conversation sooner, but she heard Ginny shrieking at Blaise.

"Oh, ," Hermione whispered, pulling away from Draco.

"Carfax dot com?" Draco asked, amused.

"Nothing," Hermione said, pulling on her robe and darting from the room. "See you in a few minutes."

A few moments later, Draco heard Hermione's voice weaved into the shrieking.

Draco chuckled and shook his head, then rolled out of bed. He wandered into the bathroom and climbed into the shower. He had been standing in there, letting the steamy water run over when he realized two important things. 1: The water was far from steamy. In fact, he hadn't even touched the hot water knob. And, 2: He was still wearing his pants.

Blushing as he pulled off his pants, he draped them over the top of the curtain and turned the hot water on.

What was wrong with him this morning? Admitting that he didn't care about blood status to Hermione Mudblood Granger of all people, feeling sad when she pulled her frizzy head from his chest, leaving on his pants as he stood in a freezing shower? And now blushing? What happened to Draco Malfoy?

He got out of the shower and tied a towel around his waist. He brushed his teeth and ran his hands through his hair with less gel than he used to, then examined his face. He wiped away the steam on the mirror. The flush from earlier was still in his cheeks, but that might have been from the shower. His eyes looked happier than ever before.

Draco wandered out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, where Hermione was at the stove and Blaise and Ginny were at the table.

"Aw, gross!" Ginny said, throwing her toast at Draco. "Gosh, cover up, will you?"

Draco blushed as he realized that this time, he had forgotten to put pants on, and had walked in with just his towel. He allowed himself to blush and walked in a daze to the table, sitting beside Blaise.

"What's wrong with you today?" Blaise asked. "No mudblood cracks or taunts at the blood traitor? Half of the people in this room you usually despise."

"How could I despise my wife and daughter?" Draco asked, ruffling Ginny's flaming hair.

She wrinkled her nose and straightened her hair with her fingers. "Don't touch me. Hermione, you don't let him change my diapers or dress me, do you?"

"You don't let me do it," Hermione grinned, pouring herself some coffee. "In fact, I haven't been allowed to bathe you at all this week."

Ginny paled and choked. Draco grinned at her. "Sicko!"

She threw more toast at him.

"It's not my fault," Draco defended. "When you're a kid, you absolutely hate Hermione. I've been bathing you and brushing your hair since day one."

Ginny had begun to choke on her orange juice. "That is so gross. You're probably some creepy pedophile!"

"Is there a non-creepy pedophile?" Blaise asked, amused by Ginny's spaz attack.

"I supervise, Gin," Hermione assured, coming to the table and setting a tray on it.

They all stared at it as Hermione set the table with plates, forks, and knives.

Ginny was the one to finally speak up.

"Ahem. Hermione. What is that?"

"It's eggs, bacon, and hash browns," she replied, sitting down.

They continued to stare.

"All of it is yellow," Blaise replied.

"It's turkey bacon?" Hermione asked.

Blaise was the brave one to test everything.

He gagged. "Stay away from everything but the toast."

"I think I'll be doing the cooking from now on, Hermione," Draco said, standing and dumping everything into the garbage can.

"I worked hard on that!" Hermione protested.

"And I'm sure Longbottom works hard on his cactus creature, but would you want to eat that thing?"

"No, of course not, but-"

"But nothing, Hermione," Draco said, grinning as he sat down.

"Bloody hell," Ginny breathed. "You just said her name."

"Did I?" Draco said, reaching for a piece of toast. He threw it.

"What was that for?" Ginny exclaimed, brushing drums off of her face.

"It was hot," Hermione and Draco said together.

Blaise and Ginny returned to children during potions class, which was actually very quiet, considering every last kid fell asleep during the whole thing. Everyone but Luna, who woke up during Herbology. They guessed it was because everyone went to bed at around midnight, and Luna stuck to her eight o'clock bedtime. The next day went by uneventful, and, finally, it came time for a Hogsmeade village. In a letter from Professor Weasley, Life Class students were to buy food, cleaning supplies, and clothing for their children, and anything else they thought they'd need to survive. They were given fake money to give to certain shopkeepers, and were allowed to take whatever they needed if they had the correct amount of money.

They Malfoys decided to start with food. Draco was in charge of food, considering Hermione was banned from the stove.

"What is this?" Hermione asked a few minutes into the shopping trip. She had Blaise by the hand and Ginny was sitting in the cart, an act clearly forbidden by the diagram on the front of the cart.

Draco shrugged. "A bag of mini chocolate frogs.

"Yes," Hermione said, still shoving them into his face. "And, tell me, how much nutritional value is in here?"

Draco shrugged, placing a bag of crisps into the cart. "Check the side. Or the back. It's got the nutritional facts on it."

"I know," Hermione said coldly. "And there is no nutrition! Same with this bag of crisps!"

"Hermione, Ginny wanted the frogs, and I always have a bag of crisps when I listen to the Quidditch games on Saturday nights.

"Not when you're living under my roof," Hermione said, putting both bags next to a bag of bread, receiving a glare from a nearby worker.

Ginny started to cry. "I want the fwoggies, mommy!"

"They're not good for you, baby," Hermione said, stroking Ginny's hair.

"Yes they are!" She shrieked. Hermione rolled her eyes and threw the bag into the cart to refrain from any more unnecessary attention.

"I don't know," Draco said. "They don't have very much nutritional value..."

"Shut up," Hermione said, throwing his crisps in as well.

Next, they went for cleaning supplies. Hermione bought toilet cleaner, carpet cleaner, bleach, Lysol, Febreeze, floor cleaner, wood polish, laundry detergent, dish soap, and kept adding. She was looking at vacuum cleaners when Draco finally threw up his hands.

"Hermione, this is what house elves are for!"

He knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"How would you like it if I said, 'That's what Draco Malfoys are for!'" She said angrily.

"I only mean that we don't need a vacuum cleaner. Heck, we don't need laundry detergent! What is that for, anyway?"

"Washing machines," Hermione replied.

"Wizards don't have those. They don't use vacuums. They don't use any of the crap muggle's use because we have magic to clean spills and to shine wood!"

"But the grade-"

"Who cares!"

"I care!"

"You're doing all of the cleaning!"

"You're doing all of the cooking!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Next they were off to pick out clothes. Ginny was easy. It seemed she had remembered her fashion sense from before. A little too much. Hermione couldn't believe they even made clothes like that for three year olds. Some of it had to be replaced with age appropriate articles.

Blaise was an adventure. Hermione knew that if the school didn't have uniforms, Draco would be a laughing stock.

"Why can't you seem to match clothes?" Hermione finally said exasperatedly as he handed her a basket of clothes all either green, orange, or Hufflepuff goldenrod.

He mumbled something under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"I'm color blind!" He said, loud enough for a passing witch to freak out and run away from his violent tone.

"You are?" Hermione asked. "But..."

"It's only some colors." He replied. "Everything in this basket looks the same to me."

"But..." Hermione picked up a green and an orange shirt. "This is green. This is orange."

Draco shrugged. He pointed at each in turn. "Brown. Brown. Blaise's favorite color."

Hermione threw them back in the basket and handed it to him. "Put these back where you found them. I'll just have to buy Blaise some clothes."

After buying a brown and green wardrobe for her "son," Hermione and Draco walked to a different store, where they purchased a few boxes of pull-ups. Ginny demanded a stuffed hippogriff she found and named him Sally, the Boy Hippogriff. Blaise picked out a stuffed Snitch and named him Harold with a "G." Whatever that meant.

They left to meet Dean, Harry, Parvati, and Luna at the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

"Mommy, I want chicken fingers," Blaise said as Draco plopped him down on a table next to Ginny.

"Me too, Mommy," Ginny said, holding up two fingers and hugging Sally to her cheek.

Blaise threw his snitch at Ginny, causing the girl to erupt in tears. "Copycat!"

"That wasn't nice, Blaise," Hermione scolded halfheartedly. "I'll get the chicken, you calm them down."

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled Ginny on to his lap.

"Do you want anything?"

Draco shook his head. "Nah. I'll just finish off what Ginny doesn't eat."

"Nuh-uh, daddy," Ginny says, standing in his lap. "Immana finish the WHOLE thing."

She spread her skinny arms wide.

"Okay," Draco said. "You do that."

Hermione smiled and walked to the counter.

"Two orders of chicken fingers, two lemonades, and two butter beers," Hermione said.

"Hongry?" A voice said.

Hermione whips around to see a familiar face behind her.

"Victor?" Hermione exclaimed. (Or is it Viktor? I can't remember. But this is fanfiction. Therefore, it matters not.)

"Hermy-ohwny!" He said, grinning. He wrapped her in a big hug.

"Hi, there," Hermione said.

"You sure ordered a big meal," Victor Krum said happily. (Authors Note: Yeah, I'm not too lazy to write out "authors note," but I'm too lazy to write in his accent. Use your imagination.)

"It's not all for me," Hermione explained.

"Oh," He said. "Who is it for?"

"For my..." She spun the ring around on her finger.

Krum noticed. He took her hand and gazed at the ring. "When I left this was not here."

"I know," Hermione said, blushing. She was going to explain, but Draco butted in. He brought Blaise and Ginny over for emphasis.

"The foods for me, her husband, and these guys, her children."

Krum noticed the ages of the kids and tried to do the math in his head. "When I left, you were not with-child. I also did not receive any letters about this."

"I-"

But a tray of food came. "Come on, dear," Draco said. "Let's feed the little ones."

"Bye, Victor," Hermione said. "I'll write you and tell you everything!"

"Goodbye, Hermy-Ohwny."

Once seated, Hermione turned on Draco.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Lie!"

"I did no such thing," Draco said. "You are my wife and these are our children."

"But now poor Krum has to try and figure out how seventeen year old Hermione could have married and had a four year old and a three year old in three years without him knowing!"

"I'm sure even Krum knows he's not observant," Draco said, helping Ginny with a ketchup bottle.

"That was really mean," Hermione said. "He's really very nice, and I want him to know that this is only a school project, and-"

Dean and Harry walked in.

"Oh," Dean said. His breasts had receded almost completely, and he had already cut off most of his long, flowing hair. "Are you guys fighting?"

"No!" Hermione assured. "Come on over."

The "Hogwarts Gay Couple" came over with their daughters and Hermione ignored her anger with Draco for the afternoon, allowing it to simmer and boil until it burst forth.

Ginny ate only a half a piece of chicken before falling asleep on Draco's chest. He ate the rest of that piece, plus the rest of hers, plus the rest of Blaise's, leaving nothing for Hermione, who had to order herself a salad to take home. She carried a sleeping Blaise back to the table with her food.

"I think it's time we leave," Hermione said. "Goodbye guys. It was nice seeing you. Come on, Draco, dear."

Draco knew a battle was brewing. He ignored the farewells of his wives friends and followed Hermione out into the night, which had turned to a winter wonder-land in a matter of hours. Hermione kept Blaise tucked into her own jacket. Draco, in an attempt to lighten the storm ahead, took all of the bags, and the vacuum box, from Hermione and gave her Ginny. Draco struggled under the weight, while Hermione wrapped both of her "children" lovingly into her jacket and kept their ears warm.

By the time they finally returned to the house, Hermione was silently seething. She bathed Blaise, and then Draco bathed Ginny. After the kids were snuggled in bed and Hermione had told them stories and given them each their "milky" and their new toys, she put a sound proof charm on the bedroom and turned on Draco.

"Why?" Hermione asked Draco, who was adjusting the antenna so he could better hear his Quidditch game.

He looked up for a moment, and then looked back down. "Why what?"

"Why are you so insensitive?" She exclaimed.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"What did you DO?" Hermione asked incredulously. "That move with Victor? How you couldn't make polite conversation with my friends. How you didn't save a single bite for me-"

"You said you weren't hungry!"

"After you had eaten everything in sight!"

"I didn't think it mattered because you said you weren't hungry!"

"That's not all, though," Hermione said.

"What more is there?"

"You don't help clean up-"

"We agreed that was your job."

"You don't tuck in your kids or tell them you love them-"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because children need to know that their parents-both of their parents-love them!"

"Why?"

"Because they just do!"

Draco turned off the radio and stood up. "What are my other faults?"

Hermione staggered back, suddenly afraid. "Well...uh..."

"Let me tell you something," Draco said. "You've got your own problems as well! You can't cook. You refuse to say hello to anything Slytherin. You're afraid of freaking thunder. You've got frizzy hair. You're eyes are too shiny. Your lips are too red. You're skin is too soft. You're too smart. You're too pretty. You're too perfect."

Draco then realized where his out-loud line of thought was going, and he quickly shut up. But too late, as Hermione had taken it to heart.

"You really think I'm pretty and smart?" Hermione asked shyly.

"The whole d#n school knows!" Draco shouted.

"Watch your mouth," Hermione said absently, smiling faintly, looking up at him from her lowered lashes.

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry. Can we just both excuse each others faults so we can get out of here alive?"

Hermione laughed softly. "Sure. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Draco forced out. Before he knew it, Hermione had wrapped her tiny arms around Draco's muscular (Author's Note: Incredibly sexy) waist, and buried her face in it.

Draco held her close for a moment, until he felt her stir. They both pulled away. Hermione smiled and retired to a desk in the corner, where she pulled out a quill and began her letter to Krum. Draco returned to his Quidditch game.

After about an hour, Hermione stood up and checked the time.

"Darn," she said aloud. "I'll have to wait until tomorrow to go to the owlry." She set her letter down and stretched. She walked over by Draco and hesitated before laying a soft kiss on Draco's cheek.

"Goodnight, Draco," Hermione said quietly.

He didn't reply until Hermione had closed the door to the bedroom.

"Goodnight, Hermione. I love you."

But Hermione heard.


	8. Chapter 8

*Updated

So _this_ is the chapter I messed up on.

* * *

A Very Potter Sequel is out on YouTube! WOOOOO!

Ok, so I'm not British person, but my sister and I had a huge fight over this-chips vs. crisps. I was all for crisps because I think it's an amazing way to say it. So I am going to use that word as often as possible! ;)

* * *

Hermione walked out into the living room with Ginny on her hip. Hermione's hair was a frazzled mess. She had unknowingly slept in Draco's arms the night before.

She scratched he head as she walked over to her desk.

"Where's my letter to Victor?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"I took it to the owlry for you this morning," Draco replied.

Hermione didn't know how to take this. "How do you know where he's staying?"

"He's a famous Quidditch star. It wasn't that hard to find out that he's staying at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well..." Hermione said, rocking Ginny. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Draco said, flashing Hermione a grin.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Draco asked, standing and tossing aside the Prophet. Hermione shrugged. "I'll just make what the house elves used to make us for Sunday morning breakfast."

He pushed the door to the kitchen open. There was a knock at the door. Hermione set Ginny down and said the password so that the door would open. A fourth year, staggering under a huge box, handed Hermione a pile letter and dropped the box.

"Ugh, thanks," Hermione said.

The fourth year nodded and held out his hand.

"Oh, er..." Hermione dug in the pocket of her robe and handed him whatever her hand clenched around-a super ball and a rubber duck.

The fourth year stared at it as he backed up and the door swung shut.

Hermione took the first letter. It was addressed to Draco, so she set it on the box. The next was in Professor Weasley's teacher scrawl. Hermione broke the seal and read,

Dear Life Project Students,

Congratulations! You've survived the week!

There are more surprises in store. Tomorrow, I will teach you all about job interviews and resumes. We will also learn about checks, checkbooks, and paying bills.

You will soon be receiving a washing machine-a muggle contraption used for cleaning clothes. So, hopefully you purchased laundry detergent.

I'll see you tomorrow, students!

Yours Truly,

Professor Weasley

Under that were a pile of letters from Hermione's friends from home, her grandparents, and her Aunt, and an issue of Witch's Weekly. There was also a stack a letters for Draco. Hermione set them all on the coffee table and returned to the box.

On the top it said, "Draco,

Here's the television you wanted.

-Lucius"

Hermione excitedly asked Draco to come into the living room.

"Oh, cool," Draco said, taking the box easily into his arms, though it was probably as tall as Hermione and maybe five wide. He set it in front of the fireplace, and opened the box. He pulled it out and levitated it, then stuck it to the wall with magic.

Hermione grinned. "I'll get to work on breaking the restrictions."

Draco ruffled her hair. "That's my little Granger. And this is why we love you."

He turned and returned to the kitchen, where he finished up breakfast.

When Draco came into the living room to announce breakfast, Hermione was sitting on the couch with Blaise and Ginny in her lap, watching some show called SpongeBob Squarepants.

Hermione grinned. "I did it."

"Yes, you did!" Draco said, laughing. The kids crawled off Hermione's lap and sat on the floor, staring up at the TV. "Hermione, you're amazing!"

Hermione grinned sheepishly. Draco cleared his throat. "Come on, guys. Time for breakfast."

Draco pulled both of the kids into his arms and took them to the kitchen. Hermione hung back and turned off the TV.

Something was wrong. Every time Draco entered the room, her stomach was attacked by demented butterflies. Her heart leaps around in her chest unsteadily. Her face feels hot, her muscles force a smile on her face, her hands feel the urge to stroke his face, to run fingers through his hair.

Hermione was becoming obsessed with Draco Malfoy. He was like a muggle drug, great when be was around-the warm, fuzzy feelings-and horrible when he was gone-heartache, the longing to be with him, in his presence. Waking up in his arms didn't help when he was away, either.

"'Mione?" He was suddenly by her side. "What are you staring at?"

"Hm?" Hermione said. She suddenly realized she was staring at a photo of Hermione in Draco's lap, kissing him on the beach. She is wearing a bikini, and the sunset matched the colors on the suit. She pulls back every so often to smile and stare in to Draco's eyes, and he smiles back. Hermione wished that was an actual memory. She tears her eyes away from it to turn to Draco. "Oh. Nothing." She turned the frame over with her wand behind her back as she spun to face Draco.

Draco grinned. "I saw that." Hermione was pressed against the wall as Draco towered over her and spun the picture frame around. He eyed it for a moment, looked down at Hermione, who swallowed hard, and then he turned to look at other pictures. "You know what I noticed?" He said suddenly.

Hermione cleared her throat and said, "What?"

"Some of these pictures have happened since we started this class," Draco replied. "Like the wedding, and you sitting with the kids on your lap, me cooking...they've all happened."

Hermione blushed fiercely as she looked at some of the pictures. Some of them, she never thought would ever happen. Like the one that she had been looking at.

Draco watched her for a moment, and took Hermione's hand. "Let's go get some breakfast."

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Draco and Hermione spent the warm day outside with Blaise and Ginny. Ginny insisted on swimming, and when Draco said no, she led him on a wild goose chase. They both ended up sopping wet, and Draco spent twenty minutes diving for his wand until Hermione summoned it for him.

He walked over to Hermione, his shirt now see through, his hair plastered to his face. He took his wand and Hermione laughed so hard, she thought she'd wet her pants.

He smirked. "Hermione?" He said, walking closer. "I think I need a hug."

Hermione's eyes widened. "No!"

His smirk widened. "Yes."

Hermione bolted. Unfortunately, Hermione had never been a very fast runner. The next thing she knew, Draco had grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug. When she pulled back, you could now see her white bra with tiny black heart outlines through her shirt.

"Draco!" She said, holding her hands over her chest. The grounds were swarming with all sorts of people she didn't want seeing her under garments. She ran towards the castle. Draco rolled his eyes.

Draco picked up his "children."

"Potter, watch them," Draco said, handing the two to Harry, who was going to protest, but Draco ran away too quickly, and he couldn't just leave his baby-girlfriend-child and his arch enemies best friend on there own at a castle. Could he? Wait...Where did they go?

"CRAP!"

...

"Hermione!"

"Go away!"

"Hermione, I was only joking. You know that."

"Everyone stared at me. They laughed. It was humiliating!"

"Me hugging you or your totally awesome bra?" Draco smirked as he heard the sink turn off.

Hermione opened the door. Her face and bangs and the front of her shirt were sopping wet. Draco could see all of her bra now, and her flat stomach, and everything else under her shirt.

"What are you trying to do, drown yourself?" Draco asked, grabbing a towel and wiping off the front of Hermione's face.

Hermione hit Draco. He didn't feel a thing. She punched his chest. She punched his abs over and over again.

Draco waited it out, until finally she fell into him, sobbing. (Ah. What a classic cliche.)

Draco wrapped his arms around her. "What's this about, Hermione?"

She mumbled something into his shirt.

"Pardon?"

She removed her face from his clothing, took a shaky sigh, and said, "I hate my body." She quickly hid her face in his shirt again.

Draco looked down at the top of her head. He then turned her face up to his with his finger. Her big brown eyes were watery and beautiful.

"You have to be kidding me, Hermione," Draco said.

She shook her head.

"Hermione, you're..." He couldn't find the right words for what he had just discovered about the girl wrapped tight in his arms. "You're beautiful."

Hermione smiled. "N-no I'm not."

"You are," Draco insisted.

They suddenly found that they were so close that their noses were touching.

Just as their mouths were about to touch...-

"Blaise and Ginny are missing!"

Hermione turned quickly. "What?"

Harry blushed at Hermione's clothing and scratched the back of his neck.

Hermione was unbuttoning her shirt in front of the two as she ran into the room. Her fresh one was only half buttoned up as she ran out the door.

"Come on, you idiots!" Hermione shrieked. "We have to find my KIDS!"

Hermione ran down the hall.

"What were you doing?" Harry asked.

"I was just...helping her build her self esteem."

"Uh-huh," Harry said, leaving. "You just try telling HER that."

Draco quickly followed, in all his sopping clothes, to find his best friend and his wives best friend, wondering why his mind had turned to a mushy goo.

* * *

A few crucial changes were made. I changed who sent her letters, which was very important, considering if I didn't, she would have recieved letters from the grave.


	9. Chapter 9

*Updated. Here's where the plot comes in.

* * *

It's funny! I read through all of my reviews and I think, "Uh-oh! I better start writing before my fans eat me or something!" Haha! You guys are amazing!

Okay, I didn't really expect the last chapter to come out of me. So this will have a little more of the other couples in it. ;)

Hermione was in the front of the group now forming to find the children. Fortunately, Ginny, who was still sopping wet, left a trail of puddles that strangely disappeared once they came to the road to Hogsmeade.

"You don't think..." Hermione said, turning to Draco, Harry, and Dean, who had come with her. She breathed hard and wiped the sweat off of her face. "They couldn't have gone..."

"Do you think that someone apparated with them?" Dean suggested. "I mean, we're at a spot where you can."

Dean was uncomfortable. He had just discovered what happens when girls run. Of course, he had noticed it before, but he'd never FELT it...even if they were shrinking.

"Oh, my gosh," Hermione said. Without another moment of hesitation, she apparated to Hogsmeade. She approached the first person she saw-Madam Rosmerta.

"Madam Rosmerta?" Hermione asked. "Please?"

She turned from where she was repainting a sign on the door. "Oh, hello. Granger, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said quickly. "Have you seen a small red head and her brother who looks exactly opposite of her?"

Rosmerta eyed Hermione. "Are you on some sort of muggle medication?"

Hermione almost laughed. "No. Have you?"

"Been on any medication?" She laughed. "Of course not, silly child!"

"No!" Hermione cried. "Seen those children!"

"I'm afraid not, dear. When did they come through?"

"It would have been about twenty minutes ago."

Rosmerta shook her head. "But Mr. Splint over there, if they had come through, he'd have seen them."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

She asked the scary old hobo man if he had seen Ginny or Blaise.

"Why, sure," he said. "A girl with lots of black hair and a big long cloak came through here with 'em. She was heading for the Hogs Head."

Hermione bolted in the direction as Harry appeared behind her.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked him as she ran.

"We all split up looking for you!" Harry said. "You sort of disappeared. Where are we going?"

"The Hogs Head."

Harry stopped and wrinkled his nose. "Ew. Gross. Can I wait outside?"

"There's no promises that if I find something out I'll come back to get you."

Plugging his nose, Harry followed her.

Hermione approached the disturbing man behind the counter. She inquired about a red head and her black "adopted" brother.

"Some creepy lady who I seen in a picture about an Azkaban break came in with 'em. She was seein' some creepy man who also escaped. I don't remember her name. His name was Lestrange-"

"I don't care!" Hermione interrupted. "Did they say where they were going?"

The man grunted and shoved a grubby wash rag into a dirty mug. "Knockturn Alley."

"Thanks."

Harry and Hermione apparated to said location, and it wasn't long before they could hear Ginny's wild shrieks.

"Shut up, you little brat!"

"Bellatrix Lestrange you will let them go this instant."

Bellatrix glared towards the sound of the angry voice, and then laughed crazily.

"Granger?" She laughed loudly. "Little Mudblood Granger? You were sent to come save these little guys?" She shrugged. "More fun for me, I guess! Avada-!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, jumping out from behind Hermione.

"Potter!" Bellatrix shouted. "Oh! Here's the one I was hoping would come. Now. We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way."

"We can do it my way or no way," Hermione cut in. Then she added, "B!+h!" For good measure.

"Wow," Bellatrix laughed again. "Not only is her blood dirty, she's got a muddy mouth as well! Let me help you with that. Scourgify!"

Hermione's mouth filled with soap, and she began to gag. She choked, "Aguamenti!" To clear her mouth. "Serpensortia Maxim!" She shouted. A giant snake shot from the tip of her wand, and landed on Bellatrix.

"Now hand over my children, arse wipe!" Hermione shrieked. Bellatrix backed away from Ginny and Blaise and shot a spell at the ropes holding them to a table, then clutched at the snake around her throat. The kids ran and wrapped their tiny arms tightly around Hermione's legs. Bellatrix gasped. "Please!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but muttered a spell, and the snake burst into confetti. Bellatrix fell to her hands and knees, gasping for air. She turns her dark eyes up at Hermione, and raised her wand to curse her.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione shouted. She raised her wand, and, soon, Bellatrix couldn't move. Hermione spoke again, and she was soon in possession of Bellatrix's wand.

"Someone tell Azkaban that their escapee has been found," Hermione said curtly to no one in particular.

Hermione walked over and sat down on Bellatrix's legs. "Come here, Blaise and Ginny!" Hermione called. They both rushed to her side crawled onto her lap. "See this lady here? She's naughty. Naughty people go to a bad place. This is a lesson, guys. Don't ever do anything naughty, because Mummy will punish you." It wasn't what Hermione was aiming for, but once she explained wandering away was naughty, she figured it was a good enough lesson.

Soon, two workers from Azkaban arrived. They inquired about who had captured her, and all of the witnesses pointed to Hermione. They arrange to have her interviewed by Rita Skeeter. She would be in the Prophet, Witches Weekly, and any other News Paper they could find.

Hermione tried to be modest, but they wouldn't hear of it.

It was night before Hermione saw Draco again. They were sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, doing their homework, while the little ones were immersed in some show called "Wizards of Waverly Place." Hermione chuckled. A girl wizard. How silly!

Hermione soon took notice of the frustrated sounds coming from her husbands mouth.

"Everything alright, Draco?" Hermione asked kindly.

"No," he replied. "I completely forgot to take notes during Charms Friday, and this paper is due tomorrow!"

"What were you thinking about that you didn't think to take notes during an hour and a half charms lesson?"

He blushed as he looked at Hermione sheepishly. "I'll never tell."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well...I can let you borrow mine..."

"Hermione, I could kiss you!" He exclaimed, taking the roll of parchment from Hermione's extended hand.

Hermione was shocked by what quietly escaped her mouth: "Why don't you?"

She had meant it to be simply a thought. But, she soon realized that it had been spoken aloud, and Draco was now staring at her curiously.

"Really?" He asked quietly.

Hermione swallowed. She didn't know. They had already kissed once, but that was only because they were being married. It didn't have any real meaning...well, besides the whole bonded for life thing. But they'd never had a real first kiss before. There had been a close encounter earlier that day when Hermione had confessed a secret and Draco had been so nice and she had been caught up in the moment...

Draco had taken her look down into her lap, and then back into his eyes, as a nod "yes." Hermione's heart was beating faster than she could blink. Her face flushed, her palms became sweaty, her stomach leapt...and then her eyes were closed, and she felt Draco's soft lips on hers. She pulled back gently to look into his eyes. Draco's stared at her wonderingly for a moment. He seemed to find what he was looking for, and Draco leaned forward and kissed her again.

She had no idea how long they had been leaning over the coffee table, glued to each others mouths, as Hermione lost all sense of time, sight, hearing... Anything that didn't have to do with this man in front of her.

"Ew! Mummy and daddy are being mushy!"

Draco smiled and laughed against Hermione's lips.

He turned to the kids. "Yes, we are!"

He began to tickle Ginny. Her wet, clean hair flew everywhere as she flailed around.

At first, Hermione couldn't get over the sensations of kissing Draco. But they soon seemed to fade, and she found herself laughing with her children. She pulled Blaise onto her lap and hugged him close, kissing him all over the top of his head.

Soon, though, Draco got back to his paper, Hermione got back to her reading, and the children were now immersed in what looked like a show about a muggle looking almost exactly like Harry finding out he was actually a wizard. Strange.

Draco eventually finished his paper and began watching the show.

"Look at her," Draco said about the person who looked exceedingly like Hermione. "She's almost half as pretty as you are!"

Hermione blushed.

"Now, that's one handsome dude!" Draco exclaimed, pointing at the blonde dressed all in green sitting atop a broom. This show was creepy.

They all became engrossed in the show. Finally, Hermione stood and turned off the TV. "Time for bed!" She announced.

"Mummy!" Ginny cried. "I was watching that!"

"I can order Parry Hotter and the Dungeon of Questions from a muggle service. I'll do it tonight. Now time for bed."

"But I want to watch it now!" Blaise whined.

Hermione looked at Draco for help.

"Nah, let them stay up, Honey," he said, and Hermione's heart sank. "We'll just be up being mushy together."

Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her against him a little too tightly and inappropriately to be seen by toddlers, and brought his lips to hers, apparently trying to crush her face.

"Ew!" The two squealed. "Night!"

They both ran to the bedroom.

Draco didn't let go like Hermione had expected him too. In fact, it seemed like he never wanted to let her go. He kissed her so urgently, it almost scared her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her waist tightly to himself.

Finally, he pulled away, and Hermione was flushed and breathless.

"Wow," was all Hermione could say.

Draco held her close and kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair.

"Hermione..." Draco whispered. "I love you."

Hermione stiffened in his arms. She had to think...had to think...but having him near her made her mind blank. Filled only with him. His scent, arms, his warmth, his beating heart...

Draco had felt her tense. "I'm sorry... Did I say that too early...? I mean...I..." Hermione stayed silent. "This would be the point when you tell me how you feel about what I just-"

He was cut of as Hermione glued her lips to his. She kissed him for several moments before pulling back and smiling wickedly. "Does that show tell you how I feel?"

Draco grinned happily. He stooped over down and swept Hermione easily into his arms. He kissed her. "Tell me you love me," he whispered seductively.

"I love you," Hermione whispered back. He kicked the door to their bedroom open, and it bounced shut. Draco set her on the bed, and began kissing her intensely. But, after about ten seconds, Hermione's mouth began to tingle, and, suddenly-

ZAP!

-they were each launched to the opposite sides of the room.

Draco looked thoroughly stunned. Hermione began to laugh. "I was always wondering why the teachers would be foolish enough to put two teenagers into the same room as each other with the same bed!"

Draco began to slowly laugh with her, until they were both laughing, though they'd forgotten why, so hard that it hurt.

Soon, Hermione stood. She had changed into pajamas long before, and so she walked to Draco and gave him a sweet kiss, before climbing under the covers.

Draco left for a moment. Hermione had dozed a bit, so she didn't notice Draco climb into bed beside her. She only knew he was there because she soon felt his arms enclose around her waist. She immediately felt safe, and turned so that she was facing his chest.

"I love you," Hermione whispered.

"I love you," Draco whispered, his voice cracking as he spoke into her hair.

Hermione soon noticed that Draco was shuddering. She pulled back slightly and looked into Draco's eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

Draco shook his head.

Hermione watched him. "I won't pry," she said. "But it's okay if you need to cry." She spread her arms wide. "And I'm here if you need to."

She hadn't expected it, but Draco threw himself into her arms. They sat up in bed for hours, Draco sobbing into Hermione's chest.

Just as he was settling down and they had both lain down again, Draco's head still held against Hermione's chest, tears running down his face, Draco whispered. "My father died. Protecting you."

Hermione had never been more shocked in her entire life.


	10. Chapter 10

*Updated. Severe changes from here on out.

* * *

"What?" Hermione whispered.

Draco sighed. They were both lying down, facing each other. Draco took Hermione's hands and began to fiddle with her fingers, focusing only on her fingers as he began to speak.

"Rodolphus Lestrange found out it was you who fought Bellatrix and got her sent back to Azkaban. He was so angry, that he's set to kill you. Now, for the past few days, my father and I have been owling. I knew I loved you days ago. So, I told my father, and I told him I didn't care about blood status. He was furious." Draco paused. "Anyway, he must have remembered me. When he heard what Uncle Roddy was going to do, he tried to persuade him not to. They dueled, and my father died." His voice broke.

"Draco..." Hermione whispered, crying now. She touched his face and wiped away tears with her fingers softly.

"And what I'm more concerned about," Draco said, "is that Uncle Roddy is still out there, still set on killing you."

Hermione kissed her fingers and stroked Draco's cheek. "It's okay..." She soothed. "I'll be okay."

"I hope so," Draco whispered, pulling her close. "Otherwise I'd kill him."

Hermione snuggled into his bare chest, her heart fluttering wildly at the tale she'd just heard, wishing she could feel even a tinge of fear. But none came, as when she was wrapped up in Draco like this, she felt they were invincible.

She slowly drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up, Draco was gone. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, then wandered to the bathroom. She threw her pajamas and such into the hamper she kept in there, and climbed into the shower. As she was rinsing the shampoo out of her hair (with cold water to make it nice and soft), she heard a strange growl from outside the door. She peered around the curtain. The doorknob was twisting. Hermione had locked it, though she knew that any wizard who had passed first year would know how to unlock it by magic.

She got back in the shower and slowly rinsed the rest of the shampoo out of her hair. Then she heard the door slam against the wall. She slipped and fell, hitting her head on the drain. She was in so much pain that she couldn't move, lying in the slowly filling bathtub. She heard heavy footsteps walk slowly to the shower. The person ripped back the shower curtain, pulling it off of the shower rungs. Draco stood before her menacingly.

"Get up," he said.

Hermione did so, even though moments before she couldn't move.

"Get out."

Hermione stepped over the side of the tub.

"Get covered up."

Hermione took a towel and wrapped it around her naked body, not taking the time to thoroughly dry off (obviously.) (A/N: Haha! Trying to write that my fingers wouldn't work for some reason, and it came out, 'Hermione took a towel and wrapped it around her baked body, not taking the time to thoroughly fry.' Haha! Anyway...)

"Follow me."

Hermione's feet move as if detached from her own body. They walked after Draco, who was scaring her.

He took her to the kitchen, where he had laid out a huge breakfast.

"Eat," he commanded, rifling through drawers.

Hermione sat and began to eat slowly.

She soon noticed that his hair was changing color drastically, and he was gripping the counter, as if in horrible pain.

"Draco, love?" Hermione asked, standing and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Fine!" He growled. It seemed the effects of a pollyjuice potion had worn off.

Rodolphus Lestrange lifted a huge butcher knife and put it to Hermione's throat.

"This will teach you to put my wife in jail!" He yelled madly, and brought the knife to Hermione's throat hard.

Hermione's blood curdling scream was cut off by a choking sound.

He was laughing. "Hermione!" He said. "Hermione!"

Hermione's eyes snapped open. Draco was looming over her. Still delirious from the dream, Hermione began to cry and tried to pull away from Draco, and he let her. She flew across the room and huddled in the corner.

"Don't hurt me," she whispered.

He slowly approached her. "I won't," he whispered back. "Why would I hurt you?"

Hermione shivered, shook her head, and then snapped out of it. "Oh. I'm so sorry, Draco." She stood and Draco folded her in his arms. "I had a nightmare."

Draco held her tighter and led her back into the bed. "Don't apologize, love. You can't control that. Do you want to tell me about it?"

Hermione snuggled into him. "Hm...I don't remember all of it...I think it had something to do with you...and dying."

He chuckled. "That is scary."

Hermione giggled nervously. The next thing she knew, she had blinked, and it was morning.

Unlike in the dream, Draco was lying besides her, breathing evenly. She took the time again to examine him, now having the courage to stroke his face and brush his hair back.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing his cheek lightly. Her stomach flipped as she said that. It was different from when she said things like that to Ron. Now, it felt like the words "I love you," had so much more of a meaning.

She slowly climbed out of bed, making sure she didn't disturb Draco, and climbed into the shower. She showered as quickly as possible, her heart beating so fast, she was surprised there was no blood flowing into the drain.

When she was out and dressed, Draco was up as well, and was in the kitchen, cooking. He told her to just wait in the living room, because her "Beauty is distracting." She sat down on the couch and watched Parry Hotter and the Clan of the Pigeon. She leaned over on her elbow, and heard a crinkling sound. She noticed a letter.

Though it was addressed to Draco, Hermione became curious. Making sure Draco wasn't there, she picked it up and read,

"My Darling Draco,

My heart is br-king as I tell you this. Your Uncle Roddy, mad as he is, found out what your mudblood girlfriend did to my sist-, and he became angry. You see, they would both be promoted in the Dark Lord's inner circle if Harry Potter was captured. Granger got in the way. You know how Bella-x cannot resist inflicting death and pain.

Draco, your father cared deeply for you. He went a-er Roddy because he knows you love the mudblood. And we all know who the stronger of the two is. After they had both b-n disarmed, your father wa- punched until he died.

Draco, baby, I implore you, break up with her befo- you are both hurt. Break all ties with her. Roddy is set now. When he is set, he sees nothing but what he is set to do. He will kill you if he has to to get to Granger.

I love you so much. So did your father.

Love

Your Mum

Narcissa Malfoy

Hermione was sobbing. There were spots on the letter where the words were smudged because of tears from Narcissa, then Draco, and now Hermione's own tears were wetting the page. She set the parchment aside, and looked to the TV. A tall man with long blonde hair stood on the screen, asking Parry and his friends Won Reasley, Germione Hanger, Aluna Alovegood, Leville Nongbottom, and Winny Geasley for the cube that contained the ancient divination on why Parry and Moldevort were so mean to each other.

A knew wave of tears came as she noticed how similar Lucius and Mucius were. This movie was beginning to creep her out. It was as if she had been an actress in a movie of her life, just with different name. She turned it off just as Draco came into the room.

"Why did you turn that off?" He asked. Then he looked at her face and became alarmed. (Oh man! That was priceless! "He looked at her face and became alarmed."! That so doesn't mean what it sounds like! Ahahahaha! Ahem. Anyway...) "Why are you crying?"

"It was a stupid show," Hermione said, dropping the remote.

"You were crying because it was a stupid show?" Draco asked. "That's no reason to cry-" He wiped the tears from her face.

"No..." Hermione said, holding his hand to her face. "No...I'm sorry, Draco. I read your letter. Draco, I'm going to try and stay away from you once this project is over."

"What?" He asked, alarmed. "Don't listen to my mother. It's only because she's worried about me that she wants us to break up. You being muggle-born-"

"Draco," Hermione said. "I agree with her. You're in awful danger. I know how dangerous your uncle can be. I've read plenty about him. And I would be crushed if anything happened to you."

"No," Draco said, pulling her into him. "I'm not letting you go, then."

Hermione began to struggle, but knew it was useless. "But, Draco."

"Hermione, this is not one of your silly smut books. You can't just leave me. This is life. There has to be some danger."

"I know," Hermione said. "But there's so much danger out there that I'm starting to drown in it."

His chest vibrated as he laughed. "I'll protect you. I'll be your life preserver. I will learn every spell I can just to protect you. And besides, with Dumbledore here, you will always be safe."

Hermione nodded, though she still wished the whole, "I'm leaving you for your own good" thing had worked. It would have been so romantic. She had, in fact, read a book like that. Filled with "smut" as Draco had put it.

Hermione ate breakfast in silence, keeping up her whole drama thing. Can't have "Draco Malfoy" without "Drama," right?

The four of them headed to their Life Class, where they learned about paying bills, job resumes and interviews, and washing machines.

"Now," Mrs. Weasley said when there was only a half an hour of their 45 minute class left. "It's time to get jobs. With the goblet of fire."

She picked up the large cup filled to the brim and over with fire. The flames crackled, and out came a piece of paper.

"Dean, you will apply for the makeup sales-wo...sales man job." *Puff* "Harry, you will apply for the weight training coach job." *Puff* "Cho, you will be the China polisher." *Poofers* "Ron, you have the job of grass cutter." *Sexy Puff* "Draco, you will be a menu planner." *Puffsees* "And Hermione, you will be the babysitter."

Yay! That chapter's done! Yeah, I know that it goes fast. Know what I got stuck in my head? "Purple rain, purple rain!" Yay! Good song! Anyway...Sexy blue button...review review...red stripe beer...Prince and The Revolution when doves cry (creepy music video)...Anyway if I were a singer, I would call myself Missy Fly. So, okay, bye!

Missy Fly

Lovers Dream


	11. Chapter 12

*Updated.

I couldn't do anything with chapter 11, because I couldn't find the document anywhere...and I was going to make it simply a deleted scene...anyway, someone said they would rather have read a story, not a script. So I'm rewriting basically the entire chapter to accomodate that wish.

* * *

It was time for the interviews. Everyone would, of course, get the job, but they would be told what they did good and what they did bad on during the interview.

Harry and Dumbledore

Dumbledore stood and held out his hand. "Mr. Potter."

"Hello, sir," Harry said, taking the Headmasters hand. He stood awkwardly, not sure of what to do next.

"Please, have a seat," Dumbledore said, motioning to the chair.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, sitting. He sat up straight and looked around the room, waiting for Dumledore to begin speaking again.

"You're looking good, boy," he said. "How is school going?"

"Fine, sir."

"That's good. So, where do you see yourself in ten years?"

Harry thought a moment. "Standing over Voldemorts grave."

Dumbledore looked at him strangely. "Right... So why do you think you're qualified for this job?"

He didn't really. But it was for the grade. "Er...because I am good at training people, I've had experience, and because I can lift weights."

"Good," Dumbledore said, examining his papers. "It says here on your resume that you lift weights in your spare time. Is this correct?"

_As far as you know..._ "Of course! When have I ever been known to lie?"

"Of course!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "So what do you think is your best quality?"

"My quidditch skills," Harry blurted.

"I see."

"Well, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, standing. He held out his hand. "If this were real life, you wouldn't have gotten the job. But for now, you're the weight trainor. Come to the great hall at seven every Saturday morning."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said, rushing out of the room as fast as he could.

Draco and Snape

Draco knocked on the door hesitantly. Like everyone, he was terrified of Snape, no matter that he was his Godfather, or that he came over to his house constantly.

"Come in, boy," Draco heard.

"Er, yes sir." Draco closed the door behind him and approached the Potions Masters desk slowly. He held out his hand, but Snape ignored it.

"Don't look so worried," Snape snapped. "This is a fake interview."

"Sorry sir."

"Alright, let's get this thing over with," Snape said, shuffling papers. "I've got a pollyjuice potion brewing."

"Okay."

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?"

Draco, lounging across his chair, shrugged. "Azkaban."

"You'd better hope not," Snape growled. "Why do you find yourself qualified for this job?"

"Because I like food," Draco said. "I don't know."

"You should know, stupid boy," Snape said angrilly. "What do you think is your best quality?"

Draco thought for a while. "Hm...that's a hard one. My hair...my face...oh, and I guess my butt, too."

Snape rolled his eyes. "You really are your fathers son. You are a complete and utter failure. Leave."

"Bye, sir!" Draco said, jumping and sprinting from the room.

Hermione and McGonagall's interview consisted only of praise for Hermione, and Hermione answering the questions with: I see myself with a family, and working for you; I'm qualified because I love children; my patience.

Dean and Flitwick

"Hello, ma'am," Flitwick said as Dean entered.

"Hello, Professor Flitwick," said Dean. Er...it's me. Dean. Dean Thomas."

"Of course. Have a seat ma'am."

Dean sighed and stepped forward.

"So you're the makeup woman? Very nice...Where do you see yourself in ten years?"

"Well, I see myself as a bloke..."

"I see...Why do you feel you are qualified for this job?"

"I don't."

Flitwick gave him a very stern look. "You are doing an awful job of selling yourself."

Dean shrugged.

"What do you think is your best quality?"

"I pride myself in the fact that I'm usually male," Dean said, hoping this stupid thing was almost over.\

Flitwick rolled his eyes. "Awful. Try to keep your personal flaws out of the interview."

"I'll take that to heart. See you."

Dean exited quickly.

Cho and Trelawney (Because I like how Cho says "Trelawney" in Order of the Phoenix)

Cho knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in, come in child!" Trelawney said grandly.

"Yes, ma'am." Cho pushed her way through the piles of new crystal balls to find a place to sit.

"Yes," Trelawney said, arranging herself on her chair. "Before we start, I'd like to tell you that if you believe hard enough, you can change the future! And then, you will be...the schools China polisher!"

"Um...yes?"

"Good!"

"Now, dear, without the use of any of my future divining techniques, where do you see yourself in ten years?"

"I see myself as the cheerleader for the Tornadoes..." Cho said dreamily. "Or, er, polishing China."

"Why, dear, do you find yourself qualified for this ancient occupation?"

"Because I enjoy...polishing things?"

"What do you think of as your greatest quality, child?" Trelawney asked with grand arm movements.

"My eyes, my charm, and that there's something about me that guys are just drawn to."

"Um...I feel that you didn't believe strongly enough. Sorry, but if this were real, you would have failed."

"What a shame," Cho said, halfway out the door.

Ron and Hagrid

"Hello, there, Ronald," Hagrid said as Ron made his way into the old shack.

"Hey, Hagrid," Ron said, stepping in.

"Here, let me jus' move these buckets o' flobberworms so we can find somwhere fer yer ter sit."

"Er, thank you, sir," Ron said, taking a seat on the slime covered chair.

"Oh, I ain't no sir, jus' good ol' Hagrid, eh?"

Ron smiled. "Right."

"So, Ronald," Hagrid said, pouring large cups of tea. "Where do yer see yerself in ten years?"

"The coach of the Chudley Cannons," Ron said, grinning. "I gotta whip their butts into shape."

"Right, then," Hagrid said. "Why do yer think yer qual-o-fied?"

"Because I know how to work a muggle lawn mower," Ron said proudly.

"Sure, and what's your best quality?"

"Well, don't you think it's unfair for me to choose just one?" Ron asked cheekily.

Hagrid laughed. "Get outta here you cheeky little rascal."

Ron ran out laughing.

(Well, crap. After finishing all of that, I got a bunch of reviews from people saying that they didn't care and loved this chapter. So the other version will be a deleted scene. ;) )

()();)($()();):&:$(don't ask what that is...)

"Mommy!" Ginny said, jumping into Hermione's arms when she picked her up from the Hospital Wing, where all of the children had stayed during the interviews.

"Hi, there, baby," Hermione cooed, brushing Ginny's hair back. "You want to come with Mummy to Hogsmeade? She needs to get some shopping done."

"Yeah!"

Draco was busy with Quidditch, and so she, Ginny, and Blaise went to Hogsmeade without him.

"That will be twelve Galleons," the witch behind the Witch's Weekly said.

Hermione was glad thad her job payed well. Everything was so expensive! Though it might have just been the new toys and clothes she had bought for Ginny and Blaise. They seemed to stain just about everything they owned.

They stopped at the Three BroomSticks to have a chat with Padma Patil, and then decided to leave.

Hermione could sense something was wrong.

Ginny was chatting animatedly about something Luna had told her while at the hospital wing, when Hermione heard something behind her, like crunching gravel. She adjusted her bags so that she could take both Blaise and Ginny's hands, and walked a little faster.

She glanced behind her and almost screamed. Just who she was terrified it would be. Rodolphous Lestrange.

He lunged at her, taking both her and Ginny into his huge arms.

"Run, Blaise!" Hermione shrieked. "Go get daddy! Tell him what happened! Run! Don't stop!"

Blaise ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, screaming in fright. "Daddy!"

He made it to where daddy was. "Daddy!"

"Blaise?"

Daddy soared down on his broomstick and landed next to him.

"Blaise, where's your mom and sister?"

"A big scary man took hers!" Blaise said, sobbing.

Draco's eyes widened and he thrust Blaise into Harry's arms. "I have to go find my wife," was what Harry heard, before he turned and ran in the direction of Hogsmeade.

He was not going to lose the kid this time...Oh, crap.


	12. Chapter 13

*Updated.

Well, I've been working all day, and I only managed to make a few changes I found crucial. You'll barely notice them. I only deleted one scene, which I will be putting in deleted scenes. I also added a funny scene or two in the chapter I entitled "Crap!" Anyway, thanks to all of my fans and supporters-I love you guys with all my heart!

* * *

This is embarrasing. In a review I got, I was told I said Hermione got letters from her parents. Well, they're dead. Pretend I said from friends or something.

Hermione woke up tied to Ginny.

"Well, well, well," a creepy voice said. "The mudblood has awoken."

"Yes, and you'd better let me go," Hermione said, wondering where all of the courage was coming from. "Draco will come find me."

"He won't," Rodolphus Lestrange said. "My nephew is a dimwit."

Hermione sighed. "Then what are you going to do to me?"

Ginny whimpered. "Mummy?"

"It's okay, baby," Hermione said. "It's okay."

"It really isn't," Rodolphus said. "I'm going to keep you down here until someone notices your gone and comes for you. Just like Azkaban. And also like Azkaban, it's impossible to escape or be broken into. So like Azkaban, you will be tortured for life."

Hermione's eyes finally adjusted to the dim light. She looks around. She couldn't place where she was, but she is up against a cold wall, sitting on a cold hard floor. In front of her was a creepy looking man. Though she hated to, she had to admit that Rodolphus was pretty handsome.

"Great plan," Hermione said, the courage filling her.

"It's a good thing you're nice to look at," Rodolphus continued. "Otherwise you'd probably be dead."

Hermione sighed. "Well, yes, at least I'm beautiful and not dead. Always a perk."

Rodolphus growled. "Don't push it."

"Sorry, Master."

He growled again. "I have to go." He sneered. "Don't move."

"No promises."

His sneer dropped, but he turned and walked out a door. Light filtered in, and then was gone as he slammed the door. A few seconds later, Hermione could hear a lock being turned.

"At least I'm nice to look at," she repeated. "There's always that."

Rjxjbdjdjdjdhxhejsowjfvtk

Draco could only think of two places that Rodolphus would have taken Hermione. He went straight to Hogsmeade first, though, and asked around. Everyone had seen Hermione leave with her kids, but no one saw her come back. So they had apparated.

Draco found her wand laying in the middle of the street, along with a few bags of groceries. He sent those back to his room, pocketed Hermione's wand, and apparated to the first spot. Malfoy Manor.

His parents weren't home when he got there. His mother was most likely at a High Lady of Society meeting, or a Death Eater Wife Benefeit, and his father was dead.

He checked all of the rooms, starting with the basement and ending with his own room. It had been two hours checking every room in the large manor, and his was the easiest to check, considering it was almost empty. His bed was made, ready for his return after Hogwarts. The paintings on his walls greeted him warmly, inquiring of his early return. All of his picture frames and gewgaws (it's a real word-look it up!) were laid out across his dresser. His clothes hung in a neat color coded line in his closet. His Slytherin décor was neatly arranged. And his bottle of green ink and his Hippogriff feather quil lay ready for him to write letters on his desk.

"Do you know if anyone besides my mother came here?" Draco asked Orion Malfoy.

"Madam Parkinson was over early yesterday morning, Master Malfoy," he replied. "And your mother brought home a few new house elves this morning. Besides that, no one else has been here since last week."

"All right," Draco said, turning to leave. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Draco?"

Draco turned.

"Looking for anyone in particular?"

Draco paused, then decided he could trust Orion. "Rodolphus Lestrange."

Orion raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment. "I'll check my other picture frames. Can you come back tonight?"

Draco nodded. "Thank you, Orion."

"You're welcome, Draco."

Draco ran down the stairs and out the front door, then apparated to the only other place he could think of. Riddle Manor.

Hshdbbrjxjdbdbxjwosjf

Rodolphus returned at night to give Hermione and Ginny water and bread.

"Hey, Rodolphus," Hermione said when she was sure Ginny was asleep. "These ropes are awfully scratchy. Do you mind untying Ginny from me?"

Rodolphus seemed to pause, as if determining if it was a good idea or not.

"Please?" Hermione asked again, this time with puppydog eyes.

Rodolphus came towards her slowly, then used his wand to slice the binding to Ginny.

"Oh, thank you, Roddy."

She laid Ginny aside, immediatly missing the sleeping girls warmth.

"You're welcome," he says.

"You're so powerful," Hermione continued. "I'll bet you're ten times stronger than the Dark Lord."

Rodolphus smirked. "Try fifty. I only do his bidding because of my wife."

"Oh, but why?" Hermione asked him, slowly getting her to her feet. Why did I think of such a stupid plan?

Rodolphus shifted, blocking the door.

"You could be the one ruling."

"I...er..." He clears his throat. "I don't want to rule."

"No?" Hermikne asked, walking towards him. "You're so strong and powerful, I'd bet you could be anything you want."

"I know I could," Rodolphus said hoarsly.

"Then why don't you?" Hermione asked, fingering the collar of his robes. She leaned in close to his face. "Why don't you?"

"Because-" he whispered.

"Hm...?"

"I-I have to go." He pushed Hermione back, and she fell to the floor. "I'll be back at midnight." He winked.

As soon as he was gone, Hermione gagged. "What did I get myself into?"

Fjjdherhxhrhnwpskrbxiehr

Draco snuck carefully through the building. He knew that the Dark Lord had left here a while ago, but he still felt chilled, being in this house. He started in the basement and worked his way up. He nearly screamed like a first year Hufflepuff when he almost tripped over the dead body of an old fat muggle, covered in spiders and bugs and decay.

He immediately apparated away from there, and back to his Manor. He opened the door, and heard talking. His mother was home. A house elf rushed over to him, but he quickly dove behind a suit of armor before it could reach him. It left, and Draco snuck up the stairs.

He tiptoed passed his parents bedroom, frowning at the sounds compng from within. His mothe rwas crying to hard to realize that he'd come.

Draco opened the door and slowly closed it behind him.

"Master Malfoy!" Orion exclaimed. "I have found Rodolphus Lestrange. He has two girls trapped in the basement of 12, Grimmauld Place."

"The meeting place of the Order of the Phoenix?" Draco asked.

"They've moved," Orion says.

"Thank you, Orion," Draco said. "I have to go!"

"You're welcome," Orion says, sounding worried. "Hurry!"

Draco ran out the front door of the Manor, then apparated. He snuck into the building right around midnight.

...

Draco apparated to the front of the buidling, knowing how impossible it was going to be to get in. There were so many charms and spells surrounding it that he would have to work for hours to try and do them. So he tried the first thing that came into his mind.

"Alohomora!" The door swung open. Draco stood on the porch and looked inside. "That was way too easy."

He stepped in cautiously.

"Which is the color of the order of the Phoenix?"

Draco looked around, looking for the source of the voice, but all he found were two bolts of cloth, which had fallen before him. He could only move one arm, the rest of him frozen. "Ugh...this one?" He said, touching one of the cloths. It looked exactly the same as the other, but did that matter?

"Correct."

The floor opened beneath him, and he fell into a sort of cellar. "Use the correct fighting technique."

If this is the order of the phoenix style, Draco thought, getting ready for Rodolphus Lestrange style, I'm dead.

He began to fight a silver dummy resembling Voldemort. That could mean anything.

Soon, the dummy exploded. Draco stepped forward.

(I was thinking about Alice in Wonderland when I wrote this scene.)

"Find the key."

"How much freaking security could possibly be in this building?" Draco whisper-shouted. He went through a series of doors and hatches, up two staircases and down one slide, until he finally came to a small room. In the room were two chests. To his right was a small door. Draco, without thinking, pulled open the first chest, and a silver bottle fell on his head. He fell over, and the bottle exploded. Draco climbed beneath the table as a series of fireworks went off, coverin his head with his arms. He crawled out, covered in several cuts.

He slowly opened the other chest, wincing. Inside was a key. He examined it, then looked to the small door in the corner. Kneeling down, he stuck the key into the tiny key hole, and pulled it open. He looked through. Inside he could see another door, and Rodolphus Lestrange walking towards him.

Looking around, he saw a tiny music box, and opened it. He pulled out two things-a tiny bottle that read "Drink Me," and a tiny pastry that read "Eat Me." Draco sighed.

"Freaking Blacks," Draco said. He uncorked the bottle and swallowed all of the contents. He suddenly began to grow, and he crushed the table, and the door swung shut. "Crap!"

Searching through the rubble, he found the cake, still intact. He popped it into his mouth and swallowed. He then shrunk, and was stuck in the rubble. He dug his way out and came to the door. He began to pull on the door, but it wouldn't budge. He sat down, and, suddenly, he heard Hermione crying.

"I'm coming, Hermione!" He shouted, though he knew it was useless. He grabbed the bottle, which had a single drop in it, found the key amongst the rubble, and jammed it in the lock. He jumped through the door, drank the very last drop of the bottle, and slammed the door open.

"Get off of my wife."

...

Rodolphus, true to his word, returned as the clock chimed midnight.

Hermione slowly approached him. This is for Ginny, she repeated to herself. This is for Ginny.

"Have you decided about doing what you want?" Hermione breathed into his ear.

"Yes," he replied huskily. Hermione shivered in disgust. "And I want to do you."

Hermione's eyes widened as his mouth found hers and he reached for the buttons on her shirt.

She was crying as he pulled off her skirt and threw it aside. He leaned down and began kissing her neck, lowering inch by inch every second. His fingers fumbled with the hook on her bra. He couldn't seem to get it in his hands, and he gave up. For now.

He jerked away as he heard the door swing open, his hands in a spot Hermione wished they weren't. They tightened, then let go as he spun around.

"Get off of my wife."

"Draco," Hermione gasped, tears running down her face.

"B!+h!" Rodolphus yelled, pushing Hermione down. "W#•?e!"

Hermione skidded across the floor.

"Don't touch her!" Draco shouted. He punched his uncle in the jaw. Rodolphus reeled back, searching his robes for his wand. Draco shot him with a hex, which made Rodolphus trip. Draco punched him again. Draco shot him with another that made his mouth pour out blood. Draco punched Rodolphus over and over. Hermione reached out for Ginny, who had awoken when Draco slammed the door open.

"Ginny, sweetheart, close your eyes."

Rodolphus found his wand, which was now covered in blood, and began cursing Draco. Draco became unarmed, but took Hermione's wand out of his pocket.

Draco shot Rodolphus with a body bind curse. Rodolphus fell over, and Draco stomped on his face.

"You can die here," Draco growled.

He walked over to Hermione. "Are you okay?"

As an answer, Hermione fainted. Draco wrapped her half clothed body in his cloak and lifted her into his arms bridal style, then placed Ginny on her stomach.

Fjsnebjsejbdjd

"What happened?" McGonnagal demanded as Draco walked through the front doors of the castle.

"She was almost raped," Draco replied. "Rodolphus Lestrange."

McGonnagal's eyes shot wide. "I'll take Ginny. You take her to your room and I'll bring her back later. Where's Blaise?"

"Potter has him."

Draco walked straight to their room and laid Hermione out on his bed.

And that is when he allowed himself to cry for her.


	13. Author's Note

The Life Project Authors Note

BandGeekLove, you are totally right. I have been a total fail lately. I will try and do better. I will reread everything I have written, get my facts straight, and I will work on what I have already posted, and get it updated as soon as I possibly can.

I guess I should probably apologize to everyone else for confusing them and writing crap chapters. The truth is I really didn't want to write another chapter...I was kind of being lazy, and it wasn't fair at all.

I really wasn't fair. I skipped out on what you guys needed to know. You guys deserve better.

I mean, how could I? Really? But I will work as fast as I can-but still do the best I can-and I will fix every mistake, every flaw I made, so it makes sense to all of you guys.

Thanks again, BandGeekLove. You brought this into perspective for me.

Keep reading, even though I'm a failure!

Lovers Dream


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you everyone who told me that my stories aren't crap. I will post will continue with this story, considering it's like my baby. So, you guys were totally encouraging, and made me feel so much happier! ;) Anyway, I know you guys liked the original version of how the interviews went, but the truth is I am way too lazy to fix it. So at the end I'll put in my deleted scenes. I already have two!

Ps, BandGeekLove, you're story has WAY more mistakes than mine.

(Dane Cook moment!)

Pps sorry if the story turns out wacko. I just fell out of a tree. Xb It was a total fail! Haha!

Ppps, sorry about the temper-tantrum review I wrote, BandGeekLove...yeah.

Pppps, These posts will have to be a lot farther apart if I don't want to get in trouble with my dad or my psychopathic sister...sorry. But here's this to pacify you for a while... Love you all! ;)

~••*••~••*••~

Hermione's eyes flickered open. She couldn't remember what had happened for the life of her. She sat up in bed.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked to her right. Draco as sitting on the bed beside her. He pulled her into a tight hug. He was crying into her hair and didn't even seem ashamed.

"Don't ever leave me again," Draco sobbed. "Never."

Hermione then remembered what had happened. She twined her fingers into his hair. "I won't," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Draco said. He pulled back and kissed her passionatly. "So much."

He pulled her onto his lap and held her close, rocking back and forth. He never wanted to let her go again. He wanted to keep her forever safe in his arms.

"Um, Draco?" Hermiome said after about ten minutes. "Not that I want to move, because I really don't, but I don't have much clothes on, and you're hugging me..."

Draco laughed. He let go, and Hermione picked out new clothes and went to the bathroom. She washed every square inch of her body off, needing to get Lestrange off of her. When she got out, she scrubbed her teeth as well, for a good ten minutes. Even after that she could taste Rodolphus.

She went back to the room and changed. It wasn't until she was sitting on Draco's lap in the living room when she realized something.

"Draco?" She asked. "Where are Blaise and Ginny?"

"McGonnagal has Ginny and Harry has Blaise."

Hermione sighed and kissed him. "It's late. Let's just get them in the morning."

Draco nodded. "Good idea."

*Earlier That Day*

"Hey, Ron?" Harry asked after ditching Quidditch. He decided that a human was much more important than a Quidditch practice.

"Yeah, mate?" Ron asked, balancing Lavender in his arms and Seamus on his back.

"Have you seen Blaise?" Harry asked.

"No, I haven't," Ron replied. "I thought he was Hermione's job."

"Uh...Hermione was kind of kinapped," Harry said. "But don't worry!" He assured when Ron looked ready to drop Lavender and shoot off after Hermione. "Draco's got it handled."

"Why are we looking for a lousy Slytherin when Hermione is missing?" He exclaimed.

"She'll be fine!" Harry said, trying to calm both Ron and himself on the matter. "But Draco wanted me to take care if Blaise while he was gone."

"Why are you listening to him?" Ron asked, trying to shush Lavender, who had begun to cry.

"Because Hermione would have wanted us to," Harry said. "Help me?"

"Sure," Ron said. "Let me just go find Cho. Meet you at the Great Hall in an hour."

"Right," Harry said, then turned and shot off towards Hogsmeade. He didn't know if he'd be there, but he figured it would be worth a shot. He searched every building-including the shrieking shack, and asked around.

He asked the man at Honeydukes last. "Did a little boy with no parents come through here?" He asked.

"Sure did," the man said. "Gave him a lollipop. He said his mummy and daddy were at a restaurant with his sister, and that he was going to look for them."

"Right," Harry said. That must mean the kitchens.

Harry headed in that direction.

Ron dumped Seamus and Lavender with Cho, who was by the Black Lake with her friends, with no explanations, and he headed to the Gryffindor common room first. He didn't think that he'd be there, but he figured it would be worth a shot.

He hadn't been in there since the first day of school. He was greeted warmly by the Fat Lady, who allowed him in because of the countless times she'd seen him before.

Everyone greeted him kindly, but could offer no help about Blaise. So he went to the Slytherin common room. Nope. He then decided to check the grounds.

Harry found his way to the kitchen, and almost fell in.

"Dobby!" He called.

"Yes, Harry Potter?" The house elf said, approaching Harry.

"Did a little boy come through here?"

"Yes, sir, Harry Potter," Dobby said. "Dobby gave him ice cream. The little boy left just before Harry Potter got here. He was going home."

"Thank you, Dobby!" Harry said, leaving.

"You're welcome, Harry Potter!"

Harry ran to the Great Hall, where Ron was already waiting.

"I checked Gryffindor and Slytherin, and the grounds," Ron said. "Where to next?"

"Uh, let's go to the Malfoy's room."

Ron nodded, and the two of them ran off to the Malfoy rooms.

Harry said the password, and the stupid Unicorn couldn't move fast enough. Harry burst through the door.

"Did Blaise come through here?" Harry asked Draco, who dropped the bowl of soup he was carrying.

"Darn it, Potter," Draco said. "You're such a git. Yes, he came back. After you ditched him. Now go away, before you wake up Hermione."

"What happened to her?" Ron asked nervously.

Draco concentrated on cleaning the spill. "My uncle Rodolphus happened."

"Is she..."

"She's perfectly fine," Draco said. "I made sure. She's just a little shook up."

"Can we go in and see her?" Ron asked, shuffling his feet.

"Sure," Draco said. "I'm going to get a new bowl of soup," he grumbled.

After about five minutes of visiting, they left, and took Blaise with them for the night. Draco sat with her, holding her hand.

"Draco," she mumbled.

"I'm here," Draco said.

"Draco, I'm so scared..." She was still asleep. Draco stroked her cheek. "I won't let anything hurt you."

"Draco," she said, gasping now. "He's gonna get me. HELP ME Draco! Help!"

She was screaming now, crying in her sleep. "DRACO!"

"I've got you, Hermione," Draco said. Her fear brought tears to his eyes. "I'm here! You're safe!"

She was sobbing now, and, all at once, she became quiet. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too, Hermione," he whispered into her hair. He laid her back, and her eyes opened.

"Hermione!"

I think I tore a muscle when I fell out of that dumb tree. And broke my arm. Well, I'm going to go pick the bark out of my bra! While I do that, you can review, please? ;)


	15. Chapter 15

I GOT THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! The prettiest six string you will ever see in your life is in my hands! Now...To figure out how to play again. See...my dad was gonna teach me, but he doesn't have a pinky, which is kind of essential...

Anyway, that was unnecessary. This will be a little more humorous. I miss the humor.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Draco and Hermione went on with life (Haha! I can hear my sister singing living on a prayer horribly badly from the living room as I write this! Haha! Ahem, anyway.) Draco seemed to grow more and more protective. He slept with Hermione wrapped within his arms. He removed every knife from their room, and only allowed Hermione to cut with spoons and forks, though he was still cautious. He had her sit in the stands whenever he had Quidditch, and he walked her to every class, no matter if he had a different class at the opposite side of the castle.

Hermione had checked to see if the kidnapping had had any emotionally scarring prints on her children, but they seemed fine. In fact, one day, Blaise said, "I guess I'm a hero, now. Right mamma?"

And Ginny said, "When is the big man gonna come back? He was funny!"

She took it pretty hard when Hermione told her never, but seemed to get over it.

Finally, though, when Draco was cutting her food with a spoon, she blew up.

"Draco, I'm not a child! I can do it myself!"

Draco reeled back. "I'm only trying to keep you safe!"

"I've been using cooking utensils since I was two-I think I know what I'm doing!"

"Fine," Draco said. "That is an exaggeration. But Rodolphus could have gotten out, and I don't want you to be alone with anything dangerous when he comes back!"

"Draco," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Have you forgotten that we're in Hogwarts? No apparating within, filled with thousands of students and some of the greatest wizards of all time Hogwarts? Where everyone is trained in defensive magic? Draco, we've known how to protect ourselves since we were eleven. Plus, I've had plenty of practice with Harry."

Draco sighed. "It just worried me so much. I've NEVER been that worried in my entire life. It was a horrible feeling. I NEVER want to feel it again."

The next day, they had a free period instead of the life class. Ginny woke up and found that it was snowing. She shrieked in delight, and demanded that Hermione and Draco take her outside.

Hermione searched through the tiny, multicolored dresser used to store Blaise and Ginny's clothes, and discovered that there were a pair of snow pants, a winter jacket, a hat, and mittens for each of them. Dressing them up, Draco and Hermione brought them outside.

Dean was all smiles.

"Here, Hermione!" He exclaimed. "I don't need these anymore."

He handed her a pile of bras, which Hermione shoved into her backpack.

"Mommy, look!" Ginny said. She pointed at a snowman she had made which appeared to have large breasts.

"Um, sweetie..." She said, walking over.

"It's Uncle Dean!" She said, and with a karate chop, she hacked them off.

Hermione couldn't help burst out in uproarious laughter. She doubled over, and fell onto her back. Ginny came over and sat on her stomach, laughing as well.

Draco came up behind her, lying on his stomach. "Another two pictures." He said in her ear. Hermione looked around at him, but he was now helping Blaise build a snow fort. Hermione whispered into Ginny's ear,

"Do you want to make a snow fort to beat Daddy and Blaise?" She whispered.

"Yeah!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione and Ginny set to work, trying to build the biggest snow fort ever. When they finished, Hermione taught Ginny how to make snowballs.

"Now, watch."

Hermione peered over the top of her snow fort, and saw Draco's head peeking up just above it. She aimed, and threw it. It exploded all over his blonde hair.

He spun around to see Hermione rolling around in the snow, laughing.

"Oh, yeah?" He turned to Blaise. "You start making snowballs, I'll start throwing them."

Blaise happily formed one and handed it to Draco.

Draco took aim, and fired.

"Oh, it's on!" Hermione called.

She took out her wand and reinforced the snow fort. "Come on, Ginny; let's throw snowballs and Daddy and Blaise!"

Ginny giddily scooped up a ball of snow and threw it at her brother, as Hermione formed a ball and threw it at Draco.

It stuck to his face, and fell off. His eyes were wide. Hermione laughed like heck. "Bring it!" She called.

"You asked for it!" He returned. He began throwing snowballs one after the other, not even pausing to notice that Hermione had grabbed an arm full of snowballs, and was now coming up behind him. She dumped them all on his head, laughing.

Draco spun around. "Why, you..."

Hermione took off at a run, but Draco caught her around the waist.

They toppled to the ground, Draco on top of her. Hermione stared up at him. "I love you."

Draco's heart flipped. "I love you too."

He bent down and kissed her.

Hermione was smirking as he came up.

"What?"

A huge pile of snow was dumped on his back, courtesy of his children.

He laughed and turned to them.

"You made daddy a big snowman!"

They screamed as he came after him on hands and knees. "Arrggghh! I'm the snow monster! Arrggghh!"

Hermione watched, laughing occasionally. She wondered why she never felt this way about Draco before now.

...

"So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Like Draco!"

"Do you?"

"Of course I do!"

"But you're married to Ron."

"So? Not for forever."

"Ron told me you guys kissed."

Cho blushed. "Yeah...well...It was just to get out of doing the dishes. But you didn't answer my question!"

They were sitting in Cho's living room, Lavender, Seamus, Ginny, and Blaise playing together in front of them.

Hermione sighed. "I think I love him."

"Have you told him?" Cho asked.

"I have...But I don't think I really meant it."

"That's always a mistake."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know."

"Seamus, keep your pants on!" Cho got off the couch to chase Seamus around to pull his pants back on. "Naughty! Don't make me give you a spanking!"

Hermione watched a small smile on her lips. She really did love Draco. Sure, she'd said it. Sure she'd thought she'd meant it. But had she really? No, she didn't think so. She thought that it was just a crush. A crush mixed with hormones equals a lot of lying to yourself. But now, Hermione was sure.

Cho came back and sat down, still watching Seamus. "Sometimes I wonder about that kid..."

Hermione laughed, and then she recounted the story of Ginny and Draco's conversation about him bathing her. Cho laughed.

"Time to leave, guys," Hermione said finally, standing.

"I don't want to leave!" Ginny shrieked, crying.

"Come on, I gave you a five minute warning."

"Five minutes!" Blaise yelled.

"Nope," Hermione said. "You already had five minutes."

Both Blaise and Ginny began to cry. Hermione groaned. "Come on, guys. If you keep this up, no dessert tonight."

"I don't want dessert!" Ginny shrieked, rubbing her eyes. "I want to play with Lavender!"

"If you don't come now, we'll call Uncle Ron in here."

They both stopped crying immediately. Hermione and Cho laughed as they both put out their hands for Hermione to hold. "Come on, mommy, it's time to go home now," Ginny said.

Hermione laughed some more. "Say goodbye."

They both complied and tugged Hermione towards the door.

"Bye, Cho," Hermione called over her shoulders.

"Goodbye, Hermione!" Cho called from the kitchen, into which she had retreated to find were Seamus had hidden his pants.

...

"You and Cho kissed?"

"Yeah, mate. But then she made me do the dishes."

"You're such a push over."

"I am not!"

"Then why are you wearing that House Elf appreciation shirt?"

Ron flushed. "Er...I like the style."

"Oh, so you like wearing too tight tank tops with tassels on the sleeves? Okay, now I know what to get you for your birthday."

"Oh, shut up."

They were discussing this over butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks. Harry glanced at their kids under the table.

"Why do we always get stuck with the kids on Hogsmeade trips?" Ron whined.

"Because Hermione and Draco always go shopping and your wife and my husband are having an affair."

Ron was surprised. This was the first he'd heard of this. "What?"

"Sure, mate," Harry said, taking a drink. "They were dating long before this project."

"I thought he was dating Ginny."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron. I was dating Ginny."

"Who was Dean dating?"

"Cho!"

"Then who was I dating?"

"Er, no one."

"Dang. I always hope that would change?"

"The perfect girl isn't just going to fall into your lap."

"Daddy!" Parvati jumped onto Ron's lap.

"Er...I'm not your daddy."

She curled up in his lap. "Daddy."

Harry smirked.

"Oh, stuff it."

"Just so you know, she insists on sleeping with my underwear every night."

"That's...weird."

"Right?"

Harry finished his butterbeer and slammed down the glass. "Hey, Madam Rosmerta?"

She came bustling over. "Yes?"

"Could I get another?"

"Sure thing," she said. She returned with another glass.

"So I hear Black's innocent."

"Yeah, I guess all of my yelling about it caught people's attention."

She laughed. "Well, anyway...if you see him anytime soon, tell him to write me."

She scratched behind her ear, then turned and walked away.

"Isn't she like ten years older than him?" Ron said, adjusting Parvati, who had fallen asleep on his lap.

"Er, I think so..."

(I don't know if I said he's dead, and I don't care. I honestly don't feel like reading through the whole thing, believe it or not, in one day just for that.)

Harry shrugged. He pulled paper and a quill from his book bag.

"Dear Sirius,

This life project thing is a real bore. The kids never leave me alone, and they both insist on sleeping with my underwear.

So what's the deal with you and Madam Rosmerta? She told me she believed you were innocent, and then told me to tell you to write her.

Write back soon,

Harry."

He shoved it back into his bag, finished off his butterbeer, threw some coins on the table, and stood.

"Come on girls," he said. "It's time to go find your...dad..."

"Okay, daddy," Luna said, holding out her hand. Harry scooped Parvati off of Ron's lap, holding her against his chest and took Luna's hand.

"Don't kill Cho or anything for cheating on you," Harry teased.

"That's her decision," Ron said as he tried to pry Seamus from the table.

He didn't tell Harry, but he was beginning to fall for Cho. Hard.

* * *

Hey-lo! Yeah, my friend told me to hurry up and update, so I did! Shorter, I know, but it was pretty fun to write!

Please tell me what you think! Reviews mean the world to me!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey all! School started, so I've been really busy and stuff...also, if you want to blame someone, blame my friend. I'm writing her this personalized story that she insists on having updated constantly...

Anyways, so this is almost the end! But don't worry-there'll be a sequel. Ginny and Blaise, you know. And then, maybe even another chapter of Hermione and Draco raising their own kids in the future...

And if you guys like any of the other pairings in here (besides Harry/Dean Luna/Parvati) I might make their version. You know, in my spare time. ;)

Anyways, here you are!

Dhzhdhfhfhd

It was the day before the Christmas Holidays, and Hermione was in her and Draco's room, packing for the break. Ginny and Blaise were in bed, and Draco was at one last Quidditch practice before break. It was the first time that he'd left her by herself in she didn't know how long, and she was taking it in. She'd always loved spending her time alone. By herself in the library, surrounded by the dim glow from candle light, just her and her books. It's where she loved to be.

There was a knock at the door, and Hermione turned to see Draco coming into the room.

"Hello, love," he said, kissing her quickly.

"Hello," Hermione replied breathlessly.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed, folding his Quidditch robes over his knees.

"So...I was er...wondering..."

"Yes?" Hermione encouraged.

"Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to come to the manor for a few days over Christmas? We have a Christmas party, and a New Years Eve party. The only Death Eaters would be Snape."

Hermione hesitated. She wasn't really sure if that was the best idea, considering she'd probably be the only muggle born in the entire manor.

"I don't know..." Hermione said.

He knew what she was thinking. "It would be me, you, my mother, Snape, a few of my Slytherin friends. Harry and Weasley have already agreed to come."

Hermione nodded. "Okay. I'll come."

His face lit up. "Great!"

Hermione smiled at him and kissed the back of his head. Draco turned quickly and pulled her across the bed so she was lying next to him, head in his lap. He stroked her hair back from her face.

"You know I love you, don't you?" Draco said.

"Of course," Hermione replied softly.

"Do you...do you really love me?"

Hermione smiled softly. "I do."

Draco smiled hugely. "I knew it. I couldn't be positive though."

Hermione pulled his face down to hers. "Goodnight, Draco."

...

After making sure that the kids, who were now teenagers for Christmas, were asleep Hermione changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, wondering where Draco had wandered off to. She soon drifted off to sleep, though she felt strangely cold, now that Draco wasn't there to keep her warm.

...

Draco and Blaise were both wide awake, sitting in the kitchens with two bottles of butterbeer and a variety of snacks set up for the two of them.

"Tell me again why you woke me up and dragged me down here in the middle of the night the day before Christmas?" Blaise asked, taking a bite out of his apple, the silver ring he wore on his finger glinting in the candle light.

"I need you to help me think of a Christmas present for Hermione!" Draco reminded.

"Well, what does Granger like to do?" Blaise asked, tossing the apple core into the waste basket.

"Read," Draco replied.

"What does she like to read about?" Blaise asked, taking a sip of butterbeer.

Draco shrugged. "All sorts of stuff. Muggle's, magic, and her lovey-dovey smut books."

"Well, then, why don't you write her a book?" Blaise asked.

Draco stared at his friend. "Write her a book?"

"Yes. Write her a book about muggle's, magic, and lovey-dovey smut," Blaise said, standing. "Problem solved. Can I go back to bed now?"

"No, wait, hold on," Draco said, waving Blaise back down. He groaned and flopped into his chair. "How do you propose I write this book?"

"With a quill. Can I leave?"

"No, no! What should it be ABOUT?"

"How about this stupid life project?" Blaise said. "You guys have been through a lot of mush together, right?"

Draco thought for a moment.

"You're a genius, mate," Draco said, grinning.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "It only works that way when I'm not tired. Let me go to bed and I'll explain all the wonders of the universe to you."

Draco laughed. "I might just ask you about that."

"Yeah, whatever!" Blaise called, leaving the kitchens.

Draco sat staring at a plate of chocolate chip cookies for almost five minutes, before he finally took out his wand, conjured a quill and a piece of parchment, and began to write.

"The sound in the Great Hall was outrageous..." Draco mumbled to himself as he started writing, "as I seated myself amongst my fellow Slytherins, right behind Potter's little gang. It was then when I noticed someone new sitting beside him. No, not new. It was Granger. But her hair looked so lovely... No. It wasn't lovely, it was filthy and..."

Draco went on like this, writing about his conflicting emotions about Granger, how he must have changed over the summer, or hit himself one to many times in the head with a Quaffle to believe that Granger's hair was lovely.

Draco finally examined what he had accomplished. He was far from finished, but he decided it was time to give it a rest for the night, that he'd finish it in the days before Christmas day.

Djzhdbxhe

It was around midnight when Hermione felt Draco slide into bed and wrap his arms about her waist.

She turned over to face him. "Hello."

He kissed her. "Hello, Love."

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"It's a surprise," he said.

She smiled and kissed him on the nose. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

Djxhchrkdi

The next morning, the two of them go off of the Hogwarts Express together, hand in hand. Hermione saw the Weasley's off to the side, and, kissing Draco quickly, with a quick, "I love you, Draco," she was off.

Draco watched her leave with the Weasley's. He sighed as they disappeared from sight, Hermione's quick turn to smile at him the only thing he was seeing.

"Draco, honey?"

Draco spun around. "Hello, Mum."

"Draco, darling, why are you staring at the wall?"

"Er... No reason," Draco said. "Come on, let's go home."

Djxhdhrks

Draco worked on his story day and night. He revised it several times, in between owling Hermione. Finally, it was done. With a wave of his wand, the paper transformed into a book. The cover was hard and red and gold. The back cover was green and silver.

With another flick, he placed a charm on it, so that everything that happened until Hermione and he were transformed into children would be recorded.

He smiled at his work, watching as his thought scrolled across the pages as they came. He was wondering what Hermione was doing. Closing the book, Draco used magic to neatly wrap it in gold and red, and tie it with a green and silver bow. On the top was a card that read, "To Hermione Love Your husband, Draco."

He took it downstairs and laid it beneath the tree as he heard the floos activate. He spun around to see the most beautiful girl stepping out of the fireplace. Hermione. Her hair was pulled back on the sides, a little clip with holly holding it back. Her earrings were little green and red bells. She wore a long red dress, sleeveless, with a white jacket over it.

"Hello, Hermione," Draco breathed, coming to meet her.

"Hello," she said, staring up at him. She looked just above him. "Mistletoe."

Draco grinned, and then swooped down, scooping her up bridal style. He kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Draco, if you're going to do that, move away from the fireplace, our guests will be arriving soon."

Draco pulled away and grinned at Hermione, who was breathless, then set her down and led her to the couch. As people began arriving, though, Draco ha to greet people, and so Hermione and Ginny stood off to the side, simply talking.

"Blaise told me what Draco got you for Christmas!" She said excitedly.

"Really?" Hermione asked, excited. "What is it?"

"A secret!"

Hermione grumbled angrily. "Whatever."

Ginny laughed happily and hugged her.

"Hermione I'm so excited! I get to be your mommy when we get back to school!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Already? It seems like just last week Draco was giving you a bath. And now you're getting married!"

Ginny glared. "Don't remind me. Blaise Zabini annoys the crap out of me."

"Does he now?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes as Blaise slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Get off, Zabini."

"Is it because I'm black?" He said.

"Um, hello," Ginny said. "Did my year and a half relationship with Dean mean nothing to you?"

"I have suspicions about that kid," Blaise said, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Hermione watched their banter for a while, amused, until she saw a devilishly handsome boy standing by the snack table, motioning her over with his eyes.

She slowly side stepped away from the two, and then she ran over to her husband.

"Hi, Draco," she said breathlessly.

He smiled and hugged her. "Hello. Are you enjoying the party?"

"Now I am," she mumbled into his chest. She inhaled. He smelled great!"

"What are you holding?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing," Draco said, shoving the box into the pocket of his jacket. "Hey, do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Of course!" She breathed. Hermione transfigured a jacket from a napkin, as she hadn't thought to bring one, and they made their way to the gardens hand in hand.

They walked together beneath the moonlight, strolling along through the snow covered gardens. It was a little eerie at night. The rose bushes, charmed to never die, were covered in a thick layer if snow and ice. The bird baths and statues and fountains all seemed to watch as they passed by.

Finally, they stopped by a fountain with a large Phoenix standing on it, its wings spread wide.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Draco asked, turning to her.

Hermione looked up to examine his face. He looked very solemn. "Of course, Draco."

He took a deep breath. "If we ha somehow began dating back in the first day of school, and you would have fallen in love with me, and I asked you to marry me right now, would you have said yes?"

Hermione stared at his face a few moments, trying to organize all of that in her mind. Would she have said yes?

"I'm not entirely sure," Hermione said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Draco placed his hand over hers. "Hermione. Will you marry me-properly-after we graduate from Hogwarts?"

Hermione stared at him, mouth agape, for what seemed like an eternity.

Draco was beginning to get very nervous, when Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He laughed. "So I'll take that as a yes?"

"Of course!" Hermione said excitedly. "Of course I'll marry you!"

She buried her face in his chest. He surprised her by pulling away. But, staring into her eyes all the while, he pulled a ring from his pocket and slipped it onto the finger with her fake-real wedding band. It was small, but very extravagant, with intricate gold designs spiraling around the little diamonds coating its surface.

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes as she breathed, "It's beautiful!" And hugged him.

"I'm not done," Draco said, pulling out the red box.

She smiled up at him, and then tore open the paper.

She held the hardcover book in her hands and ran her fingers over it. She looked up at Draco. "A book?"

"Read something from it. The middle, then beginning, but not the end, not yet."

Hermione flipped to a random page and began to read. "That morning, when Hermione and I woke up, Ginny was dancing on our dresser wearing nothing but her underwear and Hermione's pearls."

Hermione laughed. "It's about us!" She turned to the last page and watched as the book wrote itself as time wore on.

"That's great!" Hermione said. "I love it! Really."

"Then why do you look so sad?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked up and smiled at him. "Because it's so much better than my present."

"Well...what was your present?"

It wasn't until now that Draco noticed that Hermione was holding a bag with little hippogriffs in Santa hats scattering the bag. She handed him the bag, and Draco eagerly ripped the tissue paper out.

He reached in and his fingers closed around something soft. He pulled out a stuffed Hungarian Horntail.

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know if you know," Hermione said, "but you talk in your sleep. You kept saying, "Why daddy? Why can't I have the dragon doll?""

Draco blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed!" Hermione exclaimed, kissing his cheek. "It's cute."

Draco smiled. "Thank you, Hermione. I love it."

A smile spread across her face as and Draco leaned in to kiss her.

The two of them walked hand in hand back into the house.

"Hermione, where did you-?" She paused as her eyes caught a glimmer from Hermione's finger. "Oh, my MERLIN!" She shrieked.

At the same time, the door crashed open, and a huge body lumbered through.

"I've been looking for you," Rodolphus Lestrange growled.

;) hope you liked it!

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

One hundred and sixty eight reviews. Wow. 168! That's amazing! When I started this, I never fathomed that it would ever get this many! Two hundredth reviewer gets a chapter dedicated to them! Well, if the story isn't over before then. It's coming down to its final pages.

Draco shoved Hermione behind him. "Get away, Lestrange," he snarled.

Rodolphus laughed, a deep, growling laugh. "Oh, it's Lestrange now, is it? What happened to Uncle Roddy, huh, kid?"

Draco shot a hex at him. Rodolphus deflected it wordlessly. "Your silly hexes won't work against a Death Eater, kid. You want to fight like a big boy, fine. CRUCIO!"

"No!" Narcissa shrieked, jumping in front of Draco.

"Mum!" Draco shouted as she crumpled. He shot a death glare at his uncle.

"Leave now and I won't kill you," he hissed.

"Hefty threat," Rodolphus said. "Well, I'm bored. I suppose I could duel for my kill. Who's your second?"

"Blaise," Draco said. Blaise nodded solemnly. "And you?"

"Does it look like I brought someone?" Rodolphus said. "Begin."

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!"

The battle was on. Hex after curse after spell was thrown. Hermione finally found her voice and cheered suggestions to Draco.

They just kept fighting. Soon, it was a silent battle, all of their spells being shot in their heads.

Finally, Draco was fed up. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He shouted.

The spell missed and blew a hole in the wall.

"Why you little fu-"

Just as he said this, the clock chimed midnight.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The spell hadn't come from Draco. The last thing Rodolphus saw was the angry eyes of Hermione Granger, her spell aimed at his chest.

There was silence, and all eyes turned Hermione. She collapsed, sobbing. "I didn't mean it!" She cried. "I didn't mean it! Oh, Merlin!"

She was sobbing so hard no sound was coming out. Draco stared, mouth agape, at the crumpled mass that had previously been his uncle, and then turned his attention to Hermione. He knelt down, and slowly wrapped his arms around her. She turned into his chest. "I can't believe I did that..." she sobbed. I fought so many people with Harry, but I never KILLED them..."

"Sh..." Draco soothed, rubbing her shoulders. "Sh...It's okay. Come on, now, it's alright..."

Draco ignored all of the Slytherins watching Draco comfort a mudblood, their mouths agape.

Finally, he stood, bringing Hermione with him. "Alright, everyone," he called. "Party's over. Come on, Hermione, you can stay with me."

Hermione nodded and took a shuddery breath, finally finding herself so she could be strong. The two headed up the stairs. "Goodbye, Ginny," she called over her shoulder.

"Bye, Mione," Ginny replied as she stepped into the floo with Ron, who looked like he wanted to comfort Hermione as well, but Blaise was shoving him away. "She's married to Draco, Weasley," he was grunting as he tried shoving Ron.

Harry laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder, and then followed the others into the floo.

The two made it up to Draco's room. Orion Malfoy went to a different picture frame out of respect for the two of them as they curled up on Draco's bed. He stroked her hair as she looked around the room, silently, her breathing finally back to normal. "Accio," she suddenly whispered. The stuffed dragon soared through the door, and Hermione caught it. She handed it to Draco.

"What are you going to name him?" She asked, turning so they were facing each other in the bed.

Draco shrugged. "When I was a kid, I always thought if I had a dragon I'd name him Draco Jr. You know, 'cause of Draco the Dragon...but now I think I kind of like Scorpius."

"Scorpius Malfoy," Hermione said. "Has a sort of a...ring to it."

"So does Hermione Malfoy," Draco murmured.

"Good thing it's my name then," Hermione whispered.

Draco smiled, and then kissed her passionately. It began to get very heated and passionate.

"Draco, wait," Hermione finally said when she was almost out of breath.

"What?" He asked, swiping her hair back.

"I...I wanted to wait...until I was married."

Draco examined her face. "But we are married."

"Properly married," Hermione replied. "Not for a school project."

Draco groaned. "Alright. We can wait."

Hermione sighed and snuggled into Draco's chest, kissing his neck. "I'm sorry," she said against his skin, in between kisses.

"You could make it up to me," Draco breathed.

"Mhmmmmm..." she said, still kissing him.

Draco brought his lips to hers, and they spent the rest of the night kissing passionately.

...

When Hermione woke up the next morning in Draco's arms, it took her a while to figure out why she was so cold. Then she remembered that Draco had removed her shirt the night before. She hadn't given in completely, but Draco seemed satisfied for the time.

She tried to disentangle herself from him, but, as usual when she attempted this, nothing good came of it. She ended up on the floor, her legs tangled in the sheets. When she opened her eyes, she was Draco lying on his side, staring down at her lying on the floor in her bra and underwear.

"Merry Christmas," he said. He watched her glare at him from the ground. "You know, that's a really nice look for you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Can you just untie my legs or something?"

Draco smirked. "I don't think I will."

Hermione pouted. "Please?"

"Not going to work," Draco said, carefully extracting himself from the blankets so Hermione remained tangled.

Hermione watched cautiously as Draco lay down beside her. "Erm...what are you doing?"

He just chuckled and his fingers inched toward her hips.

"What are you doing?..." she repeated.

He growled deep in his throat.

"Draco!" She exclaimed.

And his fingers reached her hips.

"Draco!" She squealed, laughing. "That tickles!"

Draco growled again as he tickled her mercilessly. Hermione was laughing so hard that tears were forming in her eyes.

"Draco, quit it!" Her stomach ached from laughing. Her legs were kicking, trying to escape. Finally, they slid loose, and she flipped over on top of Draco, straddling him.

"Draco, what is going on in there?"

Hermione and Draco both stared at the door like they were caught robbing a bank.

"Er...nothing mum!" He called, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat. "We'll be down in about ten minutes."

"You'd better be!" She called.

They heard the clicks from her shoes slowly fade into the distance.

Hermione looked down at Draco, who was looking up at her. Kissing him lightly on the lips, she made to get off of him. But suddenly, Draco pulled her to his chest, and began kissing her passionately.

"Do you know how much you torture me?" He asked, letting her go.

Hermione gazed down at him. "I don't mean to," she whispered.

He smiled and sighed. "I know."

She stood up and began searching for her dress. "Er, Draco? Where's my dress?"

"Didn't I throw it towards the window?" Draco replied, pointing to the widow he'd charmed to always be opened but keep heat in.

Hermione and he locked gazes, and then they ran to the window. There was her red dress, sitting atop a snow drift.

"Accio dress!" She said. Nothing.

"It's charmed that magic can't be practiced through it," Draco said. "Come on, you'll just have to wear something of mine."

Draco rifled through his color coded closet and finally came out with a green hoodie that read "Slytherin Seeker" across the front. He handed it to Hermione, who slipped it over her head. It was extremely oversized and went down to her knees.

"I think it looks sexy," Draco said, grinning.

Hermione laughed. "You'd think me wearing a life preserver would be sexy."

"Depends what you're wearing with the life preserver," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took his hand.

"Come on, let's go."

Draco was wearing only his black pants from the night before, and so his mother sent him back up the stairs to change, leaving Hermione alone with Narcissa.

"How did you sleep last night, dear?" She inquired, sipping her tea politely.

"Very well, thank you, and yourself?" Hermione replied.

"Well," Narcissa replied. "Please excuse my brother in law's behavior last night. He's very much in love with my sister, more so than even herself, and so he's very passionate in protecting her. I think you did the right thing. Not even Azkaban could hold him."

Hermione didn't know how to reply to this.

"Did you plan on staying longer than today?" Narcissa asked, realizing Hermione didn't want to talk about the subject of Rodolphus.

"If it's not a problem," Hermione replied politely.

"Of course not, stay as long as you like," Narcissa said.

"Thank you, ma'am," Hermione said.

"Oh, please," Narcissa said. "Call me Narcissa."

"Narcissa," Hermione said, smiling.

"You know, I've never met anyone who could make my Draco so happy," Narcissa mused. "Not once. When he had Blaise Zabini over it was the happiest he'd been, for Blaise was his only real friend, but he could never seem to find a girl he liked. He and Pansy dated a while, but, of course, that was for the arranged marriage."

"Arranged marriage?" Hermione asked. She hadn't heard this before.

"Of course," Narcissa replied. "It was called off, though, when it was apparent how tortured Draco seemed, and, of course, this life project required a real marriage." Narcissa noticed Hermione's startled expression. "Oh, yes, I know of the marriage. All pureblooded parents were asked about arranged marriages. It's not common amongst most families, but some purebloods are just like that."

Hermione nodded. She'd have to ask Draco about it sometime.

Just then, Draco came down the stairs, dressed, and they began a Christmas Day breakfast feast. After breakfast, Hermione left and was back a half an hour later with her trunk.

"I promised Ginny I'd meet her at the burrow tonight," she said. "Is that alright?"

"Anything, love," Draco said, kissing her cheek. He grabbed the handle of her trunk and heaved it up the stairs for her, completely forgetting magic.

"Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

"Ginny says you're invited, too."

Draco froze with his hand on the door handle. "You want me to come to a Christmas party at the Weasels-I meant the Weasley's?"

"Of course," Hermione replied as they walked into his room. She sat down on his bed. "They want to meet the you that I know."

Draco was hesitant. "Who's going to be there?"

"Just some Gryffindor's, a few Ravenclaws..."

Draco sighed. "Alright, I'll go."

"Oh, thank you!" Hermione said, kissing his cheek. "I promise, they'll be on their best behavior!"

With that, she retreated to the bathroom to get ready for the party.

* * *

*Review! ;)


	18. Chapter 18

This story is officially dedicated to GASPludwig because they've been with me from the start and if you read their reviews, you'll see why! :D

And, honestly, if you read any of my other stories and you review often and nicely, I'll end up dedicating it toyou. ;)

If you think you deserve to have the story dedicated to you, then tell me how many reviews you've left. It can go to as many people as I want! ;)

This chapter in particular is dedicated to Spintherin for giving me an idea! Well, you know, sort of. I somehow put the ideas together...never mind...

Thank you ! I actually meant to bring those points up last chapter but I only had a few minutes before I forced to go to sleep.

I know, these chapters are random, aren't they? I'm trying NOT to throw in random fight scenes but they're kind of fun to write.

And one more thing before this abnormally long beginning of story authors note-I suck at writing the lovey dovey scenes. I'm practicing. Deal with it. XD

And to the Weasley's Christmas Party!

...

When Hermione walked out of the bathroom, she was stunning. She'd straightened her hair today, and pulled it into an elegant French braid. She wore an emerald green dress that went to her knees and accentuated her curves nicely. Barely visible and woven into the dress was a green dragon amidst the beads covering the dress.

"Wow," Draco said. "You're...er-wow."

"Well, thank you," Hermione said, adjusting the buckle on her heels. "You're pretty "er-wow" yourself."

Draco had used another bathroom to er-wowify himself. He left his hair slightly mussed, not feeling like dumping bottle upon bottle if gel on his head.

"Thanks," Draco said. "Well. Shall we?"

He held out his arm.

Hermione took it. "We shall."

After a quick stop in the bedroom to grab the presents she had for her second family (and for Draco to quickly summon a box of chocolates from the kitchen) they stepped into the floo.

"Oh, Merry Christmas, dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, engulfing Hermione in a huge hug. She then came to Draco.

"And Merry Christmas to you, Mr. Malfoy," she said. "I was sorry to hear about your father."

"Thank you," he said. "Call me Draco.

Merry Christmas."

He held out the box of chocolates.

"Well thank you!" Mrs. Weasley said. "He's a keeper, Hermione."

Hermione grinned at Draco's expression as Mrs. Weasley bustled off. "She was so nice!" He said.

"Did you expect her to be mean?" Hermione said, laughing.

"To me!" Draco said.

Hermione giggled again as Ron ran into the room. "Hi, Hermione!" He said.

"Gosh, Ron, I was here just an hour ago," Hermione said as Ron hugged her.

He grinned. "I know. I just love greeting you."

"Hey, Hermione," Harry and Ginny called in unison from the living room.

"Hi, guys!" Hermione replied.

People soon began pouring into the small house. Hermione was able to call all of them by name and house, and even knew some of their last names.

"Hermione, how do you know all of these people?" Draco asked, leaning over to her.

"I talk to people, Draco," Hermione replied. "I'm friendly."

Draco grumbled incoherently as they walked into the living room. As they were walking, Draco's arm wrapped protectively around Hermione's waist, he felt something tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Ronald Weasley standing there, a forced smile on his lips.

"Hi, Ron," Hermione said. "Is Luna coming?"

"Of course, Hermione," Ron said. "She said she'll be here around six. She spotted a dot nosed by-digger."

"A what?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly," Ron said, still staring at Draco. "Could I steal your boyfriend for a minute?"

"Ron..."

"I'm not going to kill him," Ron said. "I just want to...talk to him."

"Okay..." Hermione said.

"I'll be right back, love," Draco said, kissing her hand.

Hermione nodded, and then went off to talk to Ginny.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Draco asked when they were outside in the cold, standing by a frozen pond. He didn't mean to sound so rude, but he didn't like being taken away from Hermione to talk to her ex-boyfriend.

Draco expected Ron to lash out at him. Instead, he took a deep breath, and turned to face Draco.

"Malfoy," he said, trailing off.

"Weasley," said Draco.

"Does Hermione ever...talk about me?" He asked.

"Well, I guess she sort of mentions you in passing..." Draco replied.

To Draco's astonishment, Ron looked almost relieved.

"Good," Ron said. "So she's over me."

"I guess so..." Draco said. "What are you getting at with this?"

"Well...Remember Hermione and I used to date?" Ron said. "Well, she was madly in love with me."

Draco shuffled his feet, uncomfortable.

"And I'm over her..."

"Don't kid yourself, Weasley," Draco thought.

"...and there's this other girl..."

"Of course there is."

"...and so I just wanted to make sure that if I started dating her that Hermione would be okay."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "She'll live. Can I go now?"

Ron glared at him. "You know how long it took me to work up the courage to tell you this?"

"Why did you?" Draco said. "Why couldn't you ask Hermione? If you and she used to be so madly in love, couldn't you have this talk?"

Ron glared. "I didn't want to hurt her. Unlike some people I know."

"What are you saying?" Draco growled warningly.

"Are you being safe with her, Malfoy? Because I swear to Merlin that if you touch her, I will kick your arse."

"Oh, really?" Draco said. "Then why don't you pull your wand out of yours and let's do this thing. Right here, right now."

Draco watched Ron as he put the pieces together. If they were dueling...he and Hermione weren't being safe...

Of course, they were, but Draco wasn't going to tell him that. Ron's face grew red to his hairline.

"What's the matter, Weasel? I thought you were over her?"

"I still care about her," Ron said, clumsily drawing his wand.

"Oh, do you? And are you going to tell this new girl that?"

Ron glared fiercely. "I might just tell Hermione about this little incident."

Draco lowered his wand immediately. "Come on, Weasley. This is stupid. Let's go back to the house."

"Running to hide behind your girlfriend?"

"Running to keep my fiancée," Draco said, smirking.

Ron's eyes widened. He hadn't heard this.

"Draco, Ronald!" Hermione called from the house. "Suppers ready, come along!"

Draco turned and walked towards Hermione, grinning immediately at her. He felt drunk whenever he saw her. She was so beautiful, the cold wind making her cheeks tinge pink.

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes widened, and Draco heard the sound of a spell leaving a wand, a high slashing sound, filled with power, and he stumbled and hit the ground. When he landed, something cold and slimy slid from his throat and into the snow. Ron had perfected the slug puking hex.

...

Draco sat in the washroom with Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, a bucket of slugs, and an uncomfortable looking Ron, the level of importance in that order.

"Ronald, why would you do that?"

"You're such an idiot, Ronald!"

"You're dis-*gag*-gusting *gag*."

Ron stood in the back, listening as everyone bashed him.

Finally, the slugs stopped. Draco cleaned his mouth with magic and he and Hermione slipped into the kitchen, where everyone was eating.

They sat down, but Draco could barely force the food down his throat. He had obviously lost his appetite after that little experience. He tried, he really did, but after watching him torture himself for a few minutes, Hermione took his plate away.

The smallish group of students gravitated towards the family room, and Hermione placed herself on Draco's lap.

"Oh, go on right in there," Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley say.

"Thank you, ma'am." Then, Blaise Zabini entered.

"Blaise? What the hell are you doing here?" Ginny demanded.

He smirked. "You invited me, remember?"

"No, I-"

He held up a piece of parchment covered in purple and orange crayon. It read, "My house. A cismas party is on cismas day." And had little Christmas trees and dancing snowman.

"But I was five when I made that!" Ginny exclaimed. "I didn't really mean it!"

"Little kids always mean it," Blaise said, grinning.

Ginny rolled her eyes and took her seat.

They sat, happily chatting, when Ginny brought up an interesting idea.

"Hey, how about we play seven minutes in heaven?" Ginny asked excitedly.

Hermione covered her face with her hands and Harry looked anywhere but at her or Ron.

"Not again, Ginny," Hermione said. "I regret ever bringing that up."

"How was I supposed to know you'd get Harry?" Ginny asked.

Hermione didn't like the mischievous grins the twins were wearing.

"I got stuck in the closet with Cedric Diggory!" a Gryffindor girl said. "You were lucky to get Harry!"

Harry blushed deeply and Ginny glared fiercely at the Gryffindor.

"Anyway," Ginny said, still glaring. "My parents just left to go to a ministry Christmas party, and they won't be back until probably five in the morning."

"So let's get this party started!" Blaise announced in a very un-Blaise like manor.

Hermione watched Draco glaring at all of guys in the room, and then a sudden flash of understanding go across his face.

"What?" Hermione, who still had her head in his lap, asked.

He looked down at her. "What what?"

"What what what?" Hermione said, grinning.

"Wait, what?" Draco said, looking confused.

Hermione laughed. "Before, you looked like you had an idea. What is it?"

"Oh-Nothing," he replied suspiciously.

Hermione glared. "You're a terrible liar."

"Not true," Draco said.

"True," Hermione replied.

"Not true."

"True."

"Not."

"True."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ha!" Hermione exclaimed. "That settles it."

Draco had a look of concentration on his face as he backed through the conversation. Then, he grinned.

"You sly hippogriff," he said, narrowing his eyes.

Hermione laughed and shrugged.

"So let's start the party!" Ginny said, holding up a hat. All of the girls closed their eyes as each guy dropped a colored piece of paper into a hat.

"How about we let Hermione go first?" Ginny said, holding out the hat to her.

Hermione swallowed hard and reached her hand in.

"Brown," she announced when she pulled her hand out.

Ginny tied a blindfold over Hermione's eyes and pushed her into the closet.

Hermione backed far into the back. The closet wasn't very long. There was barely room for two people.

She took a deep breath as the door opened. "Hello," Hermione said when she heard it close.

"Hello."

Her jaw dropped open. She had chosen Ron.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ron?" Hermione groaned. "But...but...but..."

Hermione heard Ron chuckle. "It's okay, Hermione."

Hermione nodded. He came forward and began to undo the blindfold. Hermione started to feel awkward.

"Ron," she said, sliding her hands beneath Ron's and doing it herself. She pushed his hands away. "Please."

When the blindfold was off, Hermione saw Ron was nodding sadly. It was very dark in the closet, but what Hermione could see of it was very small.

"So...er..."

Hermione was cut off by Ron's vicious lips. Hermione's eyes widened and she pushed him away angrily.

"What the hell, Ron?" She screamed.

"Oi!" Draco yelled from outside the closet. "What's going on in there?"

"Everything's fine," Hermione called, glaring at Ron. Then, quieter, she said, "What were you DOING? Five different people told me you like Cho!"

Ron's eyes widened. "Who told you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, Cho, it doesn't really matter. What does is the fact that you just kissed me!"

The last two words left her mouth louder than she would have liked. She heard Draco growl from outside the closet.

"Calm down, Draco," Harry said, surprising Hermione with Draco's first name. "It's the point of the game."

"I was just..." Ron began, starting to look worried. "I was just seeing if..."

"If what?" Hermione asked. How could he? Draco had told her he'd let it slip they were getting married. He knew they were getting married of their own accord. So why would he kiss her?

"I just wanted to know if I still felt anything," Ron said firmly. "When I kiss you. Hermione, I still love you...and I..."

Hermione tilted her head, her mouth open in shock.

"I want you to leave Draco for me."

She snapped her mouth shut angrily. "You didn't just say that."

"Hermione, he's just going to use you. He just wants you as a piece of arse, and then he'll dump you like some slut he picked up on a street corner and never look at you again."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "That's not true."

Ron's eyes widened, looking horrified. "Hermione, wait-"

She wrenched the door open and stormed out. "Leave me alone!"

"What? What happened?" Draco asked as Hermione stormed passed them all and out of the room. He caught her by the elbows, but she looked up pleadingly and he let go. Ron slowly ambled out of the closet.

Ginny pushed him out of the way. "Next couple!" She announced. "Rosa, your turn."

An attractive blonde pulled out a card.

"Silver," she called, and then left, blindfolded, for the closet.

"Draco, go in," Ginny demanded, pushing his back.

"No!" Draco said. "I have to go get Hermione..."

"She obviously wants to be alone," Ginny said. "And the only way Rosa can leave the closet is if you kiss her. It's in the magical rules."

Draco growled and stormed into the closet.

"Hello, there," the blonde said seductively, approaching Draco.

Draco grasped her by the shoulders and pulled her in for a very rough, passionate, probably painful kiss, that left the girl stunned when he pulled away and Draco indifferent as he quickly jogged out of the closet.

"Hermione!" He called, running through the crowd of people.

He followed her as she ran from the house, through the deep snow, and towards a big, frozen lake. When she got there, she stopped, looked up at the stars, took a deep breath, and then dropped to her knees in the snow.

Snow crunched beneath Draco's feet as he took a step towards her.

"Leave me alone, please," Hermione whispered, pulling her small wrap tighter around her skinny arms. Draco pulled off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. He shivered violently as a wind tugged past him, then got down and sat beside her.

"You're going to get frostbite," Draco said, rubbing her bare legs to keep them warm.

"Draco," she said, turning to look at him. He was stunned by the grief stricken look in her eyes. "You don't think of me as just a...a piece of arse, right?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Is that what Weasley told you? I thought you loved me more than that, that you could have your idea of me so easily changed by some jealous prat-"

"No, no!" Hermione said, throwing herself around him. "No, Draco! I love you more than life itself! I do trust you. I don't even know why I had to ask. But...for some reason...the way Ron said it...and the way he was talking to me..." She hugged Draco tighter, and his arms snaked around her waist. "Draco, I do love you, and I-"

She gasped, pulling away slightly.

"Hermione, what is it?" Draco demanded.

She put a hand to her forehead. "I feel kinda...funny..."

And, suddenly, with a small pop, instead of his fiancée, a four year old girl was sitting in Draco's lap.

"Wha-?"

"Daddy!"

"Well...crap..." Draco muttered. He stood and quickly ran to the house, Hermione screaming joyfully in his arms.

"Draco?" Ginny said, her eyes glued to Hermione. "What happened?"

"I guess her potion kicked in early!" Draco said. A sudden dizziness over came him.

"Ginny...take Hermione..."

Ginny took the little girl like she didn't know what to do with it. "Why?"

"Because I..."

And then there were two.

THE END

I can't believe it's over! You guys have been sooo great! I love you all! I know I went crazy for like, half of it, but do not fret! For I have no school tomorrow! And will try to have the first chapter of the sequel, The Life Project: The Magic of Music, up by tomorrow night, or afternoon if I can! Now, I probably shouldn't be typing this in Spanish class, so goodbye! I love you! ;)

Thank you my faithful readers!

:D

Yours truly,

Lovers Dream


	20. Threequel In Progress!

Hello, beautiful people! ^^ I just wanted to let you all know that I've started the threequel to this story, called "The Life Project: The Nobodies." It's all about the guys we don't really talk about. You know, Ron, Cho, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Harry, Luna and Parvati. Want to know how their project went? Then go ahead and check it out! ^^


	21. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hi, guys! I think there's been a little bit of confusion. The threequel HAS BEEN posted. ^^ Here's the link:

www . fanfiction s/ 8166 551/1 /

Just take out all of the spaces! Or, you can find it on my profile, obviously. Enjoy! ^^


End file.
